Swan and Jones
by Fairytale Collector
Summary: Charting the development of the love story between Killian and Emma: how it started, their missteps along the way until finally their happy-ever-after moment. Like their story, it will start with a spark, become hot and then hotter until it becomes downright smutty.
1. Chapter 1 - The Black Smith

Chapter 1 – The Blacksmith

Emma had only been alerted to the situation in the village when Mulan had raised the alarm. "Wait, there's no sentry." When the group had entered the village, they had all been devastated by the destruction. Aurora had looked as though she was going to be sick, Emma was appalled, but Mary Margaret and Mulan had seen this all before, especially when they realized that the villagers had had their hearts taken. That's why it was such a relief when they found a survivor hiding under the bodies.

It was Emma who first saw the hand moving. She shouted so that the rest of the women came and helped her. Mulan and Aurora moved the bodies, desperate to find anyone alive. He was still shading his face from the sun as the bodies were moved off him. He was plainly still terrified. Mary Margaret wanted to comfort the survivor, "Hey we're not going to hurt you."

"Thank you," the grey-cloaked figure managed to whimper. He was covered in debris from the massacre and looked scared.

Once the initial relief had passed and the comfort of the survivor had been seen to, Emma and Mulan had a quick conversation while they were allegedly fetching a drink for the survivor. Both seasoned and perhaps less naïve than the other two, they knew something was off and their walk was because both wanted to talk. "Have you seen him around?" asked Emma.

"I've seen him around. He's a blacksmith. Came to our camp a couple of months ago, said he lost his hand in an ogre attack." Mulan was looking at Emma, but Emma couldn't keep her eyes off the survivor. "Why would Cora leave a survivor? It's messy. It doesn't make sense." Emma's superpower was in full action. The story and the survivor just did not feel right.

"You think he's lying," stated Mulan with some degree of belief.

"I think Cora's tricked us before. I don't want that to happen again."

Emma handed the survivor his drink. If he was lying, she had to give him his due because he was very very convincing. He had held his character for a long time and she hadn't seen any slips yet. She thought that if she put the pressure on then they might see his true colours. "I can't thank you enough for your kindness. Fortune it seems, has shown fit to show me favour" The man said almost pathetic in his gratefulness as he accepted his drink. Emma stood over him, placed both hands on the stable, but to the side of the man so that she was aggressive but not so much that he would be frightened of her. "In an island full of corpses you were the only one to escape – how exactly did that happen?"

The man starred into her brown eyes, then he looked into the distance as if he was reliving the experience, "She attacked at night. Slaughtering everyone in one fell swoop. When she started pulling out people's heart I hid under the pile of bodies of those who had already been killed. " he paused looking to Mary Margaret and Aurora for support. "I pretended to be dead myself." Mary Margaret and Aurora nodded in sympathy and to will him to carry on. "Mercifully the ruse worked."

"So much for fortune favouring the brave." Emma didn't know whether to be appalled with him for being such a coward or being such a liar.

"It was all I could do to survive." Now Emma really wasn't buying the lies. She leaned over to him and looked him straight in the eye, now she wanted to intimidate him. "I'm going to let you into a little secret. I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me." She lowered her voice so that he had to stay close to hear. "I'm telling you the truth," he replied. A silence grew between them as Emma smiled a smile, know sure that he was definitely lying to her.

Mary Margaret broke the silence when she warned that they needed to leave in case Cora came back. She carried on talking about how they needed to find the portal and get back because she had only managed about five minutes with her husband and her grandson. The survivor was surprised at the fact she had a grandson as he smiled a winsome smile at Mary Margaret hoping to win her over, and perhaps betraying a little of who he really was. "Long story," replied Mary Margaret.

It was then that the survivor made a mistake, "I know this land well. I can guide you." He smile showed Emma that he thought he was in the clear and she reacted. She quickly took her dagger out of her belt, pulled back his hair and held it against his throat ready to cut if he made a move. "You're not going to guide us anywhere until you tell us the truth about who you really are." She looked fierce like the warrior princess she was and she looked ready to protect her mother.

As the survivor was dragged to the tree, he knew that he had a decision to make. He didn't quite know what mistake he had made. He thought that he had been doing quite well. He thought that the pretty one with the short dark hair, Snow White and the lovely young princess with the auburn hair, Aurora, were won. He knew that Mulan was coming over to his side, but that during the discussion between the two warriors the Swan girl had turned her against him with her suspicions. The Swan girl, now she was a fierce one. She would be beautiful when she didn't have a knife against his throat or suspicion in her eyes. Right now though he had to choose between continuing the charade or coming clean. As they tied him to a tree, he decided to continue with the lie. To see if the warrior maidens could be won over and of he could repair the damage to his mission.

As Mulan tightened the bonds, he appealed, "I have already told you. I'm just a blacksmith."

"Sure you are," Emma replied looking rather bored before putting her fingers in her mouth and whistling a very loud whistle.

In the distance, the loud roar of ogres sounded ominous. "You won't talk to us, maybe you'll talk to the ogres as they rip you limb from limb." The ogres roared again, but this time they were definitely nearer. He continued with his looks of abject fear and terror to test whether the other ladies would stand by as an "innocent" was ripped limb from limb. He knew that in this game of chance the first to slip would lose. The ladies started to leave. "You can't just leave me here like this!" he shouted losing some of his "terrified blacksmith" voice.

"What if he's telling the truth?" asked Aurora, the first to break.

"He's not!" replied Emma not even turning around. Only Aurora looked worried.

It was then that he made the decision. He would have to alter his plan. These ladies were fiercesome and perhaps they could help him in his aims rather than his current ally.

"Good for you." He shouted in his normal voice. The blacksmith was gone from his demeanour as was the frightened body language. "You bested me." Emma stopped. She knew that she had won this game of bluff with someone who was really rather good at it. "I can count the number of people who have done that on one hand." His arrogant nature came through as Emma turned, strode towards him and came to face him. The real him.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Emma wasn't amused and neither was the rest of her party.

"Who are you?" she questioned harshly.

"Killian Jones. But most people have taken to calling me by my more colourful moniker – Hook." He held Emma's eyes as he finally told the truth, letting her see that he wasn't lying.

"Hook!" exclaimed Mary Margaret dismayed, obviously remembering him from their previous encounters.

"Check my satchel" Hook couldn't quite believe that the ladies had made such a school-boy error in not examining his belongings, but at the time he had let their obvious inexperience be his gain. As Mary Margaret went through his satchel, Emma, almost unbelieving exclaimed: "As in Captain Hook?"

He was rather pleased that she had heard of him and it showed on his face. It showed that his reputation had crossed realms. "So you've heard of me." Mary Margaret had found the Hook, but they were all distracted by the roar of the ogres coming nearer.

"We need to hurry up because they are getting closer, so unless you want to be dinner you better start talking."

It was time to come clean and make his bid for new allies. "Cora wanted me to gain your trust so I could learn everything about you and everything there is to know about your Storybrooke." He could only look at her at the end of his little speech. "She didn't want any surprises when she got over there."

"She can't get there; we destroyed the wardrobe!" exclaimed Mary Margaret incredulously.

"Ah, but the enchantment remains. Cora gathered the ashes because she's going to use them to open up a portal. Now if you would kindly cut me loose..." his English accent made the pronouncement of the "s" sound very strong.

"No!" exclaimed Mulan. "We should leave him here to die to pay for all the lives that he took."

"That was Cora, not me." It was obviously true from the look of distaste. It wasn't enough as the ladies turned to go. "Wait. Wait!" he shouted trying not to sound desperate, but knowing that if he didn't convince them then he was likely to become ogre food as he had tested his bond earlier, he didn't have his hook and he didn't have an obviously way to escape. He would be just another dead villain and unable to get his revenge. "You need me alive!" the ladies turned around showing their hero status. Villains would have just walked off. He would have walked off. "Why?" asked Emma.

"Because we both want the same thing. To get back to your land."

"You would say anything to save yourself. Why are we supposed to believe you now?"

"I arranged for transport with Cora, but seeing as how resourceful you are I'll offer you the same deal. I'll help you if you promise to take me along." He could see Emma thinking through his words and knew that he had probably won her. The next problem for him was the princess, Snow White. For one who had been so on his side, she was very definitely not now. "How are you going to help us get home?" she asked.

"The ashes will open a portal. But to find your land she needs more. There's an enchanted compass. Cora seeks it. I help you before she does." He looked directly into Emma's eyes knowing that in this she was the leader and that he would have to convince her. "So Cora won't make it to Storybrooke and we'll be one step closer to getting home." He knew he had Emma convinced. She looked to Mary Margaret for confirmation.

"Sounds too good to be true."

"There's only one way to find out."

There was a loud noise of a roar which showed that the ogres were almost upon them. Emma pulled out her knife ready to make her decision. She held it to Hook's throat. "You tell me one thing and whatever you say, I had better believe it. Why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke?"

That was an easy answer, and one he knew that Snow White already knew, so there was little point in lying. "To exact revenge on the man who took my hand. Rumpelstiltskin." He looked so fierce and full of hatred when he spoke Mr. Gold's name, that Emma knew that he was telling the truth that she cut him loose.

Emma knew that Hook was leading them in to a trap. As they walked through the forest being led by Hook to God-knows-where, she discussed with her mother the fact that because they knew it was a trap they would always remain one step ahead. Hook stopped, the trees had thinned and there was the enormous beanstalk ahead of them in the distance. None of the others were surprised, so Emma took it that this was just another of those Enchanted Forest things and that the compass was definitely up at the top. Hook had reassured her that "it's not the climb you need to worry about, it's the giant at the top." His tone was light and almost joking, so Emma hoped that he was joking, but she had a funny feeling that he wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2 - Beanstalks and Betrayal

Chapter 2 – Beanstalks and Betrayal

After a long day's march, they finally reached the bottom of the beanstalk. Hook had pretended that he wasn't looking at the Swan girl's arse encased in those deliciously tight garments. He couldn't help it really. It was there in front of him. However, he had noticed Snow White looking at him looking at her and it was obvious she disapproved. He was looking for a tumble, not a relationship, but he did she the Swan girl's mother's point that dallying after a princess was probably not his best of moves. It was a mighty fine arse though.

At the bottom of the beanstalk, all of them started upwards. "It is a little freakier than I remember." However, fierce she was, and she really was, it was obvious to Hook that she was a novice in the Enchanted Forest. "Well, the compass awaits."

"Wait, if these beans create portals, why not just pick one and go home? Why the compass?" From the way that she pronounced the words as if she couldn't really believe that she was discussing magic beans and portals, she was struggling with this, even though there was a huge twisted vine in front of her which led up into the sky.

"Because there aren't any more beans. Whatever story you think you've heard my dear, you're almost certainly wrong."

"There was a boy named Jack, there was a cow and something about evil giant and the treasure, and a golden goose, or a harp." She looked puzzled as she recounted what she could remember. Hook smiled at her, but a sort of unbelieving smile. "Well that's a lovely tale, but the truth's a little more gruesome." His smile went as he recounted the darker tale. "The giants grew the beans, but rather than use them for good, they used them to plunder all the lands. Jack fought a terrible war, defeating all but one of the giants. The beans were destroyed by the giants as they died. If they couldn't have the magic then nobody could. It was very bad form." The rest of the group nodded in agreement as this was obviously the history of the giants that they knew.

Emma took a deep breath. "Evil giants, magic portal beans. Why doesn't anyone go up and grow some more?" she said it as though it was obvious.

"Because one giant survived," replied Killian. "The biggest and most terrifying one of all. And we have to get past him..."

"To get to the magic compass." Interjected Mary Margaret wanting to break up the moment developing between Hook and Emma.

"Indeed." While Hook looked almost gleeful at the thought of taking on a giant, Emma and Mary Margaret sighed and took a breath. "The treasure remains and amongst it is the compass. Now it will guide us to your land. Cora has the means to open a portal with the wardrobe ashes, but she doesn't have the means to find your land. Once we get it, steal the ashes from her, then we're on our way." He made it sound so easy.

Mulan raised a good, if suspicious point, "How do we know that you aren't just using us to get the compass for Cora?" Hook was unsurprised, but a little disappointed. He thought that he had spent enough time with them that they would be starting to trust him. They were less confrontational now, but he still obviously had some work to do with them. Then he could betray them, but only if it suited his purposes. The truth would serve for now. "Because you four are far safer company. All I need is a ride back. I'll swear allegiance to whoever gets me there first."

Emma obviously believed him, as she moved towards the beanstalk and said, "So we better get climbing." The others looked serious and ready to get going. Hook smiled, his eyebrow rising because he knew he had won. This point at least.

"Quite so. I failed to mention that the giant enchanted the beanstalk to repel intruders."

Mary Margaret stared at him, knowing it was a trick. Emma, on the other hand, recognized that this was something that she would have done herself in a previous life, "Ok so how do we get up there?"

"Well, I've got a counter-spell from Cora." He held his hands out making it obvious what he wanted. "If you'd be so kind."

Mary Margaret undid Hook's bonds and let him free. All the time she gave him a hard stare, showing them how reluctant to let him go she was. Hook knew that she was more upset by his bottom-admiring than he thought. He leaned over her and turned on his charm, not to win her over, but just because he could. "Thank you, my lady." He then proceeded to take his cloak off and reveal his pirate clothes underneath.

Hook's clothes of black leather with some more black leather and some tight black leather seemed to finally release him as a pirate. He had the swagger, the stance, and the confidence. He tapped a hard-black bangle around his wrist with his stump which seemed to have an effervescent glow of magic. "I've got one more of these. Cora was to accompany me, so which one of you four lovelies will take her place?" He now had a grin covering his face. Whichever one of the ladies it was he knew he would charm them. He possessed more weapons than a hook, and now he didn't have his hook. "Go on fight it out." He held out the matching bangle. "Don't be afraid to really get in to it." While he amused himself with his witty overtly sexual banter, he also knew it would annoy the ladies, get them to decide and show him the ones which were available. A job well done he thought.

Mary Margaret, Aurora, and Mulan fought it out. Hook didn't know why they bothered as he knew it would be Emma. She was one very determined woman and she was the leader. She wouldn't let anyone do this job for her – it would mean that she had to trust someone and he had a feeling that like him, she didn't trust easily. Takin her to one side, Mulan gave Emma powdered poppies to help her defeat the giant. Hook guessed that Emma from the look on her face was being honourable and giving a time limit to Mulan – it's what he would have done when with his brother. They wouldn't need it though.

"Ladies," Hook shouted drawing their attention to then time, "in this world we are slaves to time, the hourglass is running out, in other words – tick tock." Emma undid the sleeve on her leather jacket to make room for the bangle. As she moved purposefully towards him with her arm outstretched, Hook smiled. "I'm glad it was you."

"Just get on with it" muttered Emma. He pulled her hand and put it on his shoulder so that he could cuff her with his good hand. Both felt the heat. She could barely look at him let alone acknowledge even a spark of attraction. He smiled, the smile of a man who knew. "Put your hand right here. There's a good girl." His outrageous words, designed to make her spitting mad, yet he didn't know why, made his smile even broader. He was going to enjoy this little sojourn. "This will allow you to climb." He said as he fastened the bangle around her delicate wrist. He let his hand linger just that moment too long. "There are other dangers. Thankfully you've got me to protect you." Emma looked as though she wanted to knock the cocky smile off his face. He then pointed at his stump. Now it was her turn to smile as if the very last thing she ever wanted to do was to give him his weapon back. "I can't climb one handed can I?" That made her pause.

She realized he was right, "Don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second." She replied harshly as she gave him his hook back.

"I would despair if you did." He loved this kind of witty verbal exchange. He would love to do very rude things to her which would knock that look of disgust off her face. She didn't answer him, but just moved them back on to their mission with a dismissive, "Let's go."

With a last long look at her mother, Emma started climbing with Hook not far behind her. They climbed for what seemed like hours but was probably only a matter of minutes. As he stopped to rest, Hook tried to make small-talk. "First beanstalk?" he asked. Yet he couldn't help himself, but be amusing and slightly risqué, "Well you never forget your first." Emma didn't deign him with an answer – she knew it would only encourage him. "You know, most men take your silence as off-putting but, I love a challenge." That's when she realized. Yes he was attracted to her, but he wanted the challenge even more. By not answering him and humouring him she was only adding to his arrogance that she would eventually give in. As he looked down at her, challenging her to answer him, she did she what all those women must fall for. He was very pretty. She decided to deflect him, "I'm concentrating." She said while pulling herself up the vines.

"No, you're afraid. Afraid to talk. To reveal yourself. To trust me. Things would be a lot smoother if you do." She didn't know what he was talking about. He was a pirate. As if she would ever trust a pirate. As she drew level with him, she replied, "You must be used to people not trusting you."

"Ah. The pirate thing." He half laughed acknowledging that he did hear it a lot. "Well, I don't need you to share. You are something of an open book." They were both climbing now. Hook to keep up with Emma and Emma to try to create some space between then and avoid his pertinent questions. "Am I?" she asked as she turned to look at him, being drawn in despite her best-intentions.

"Quite. Let's see. You volunteered to come up her because you were the most motivated. You need to get back to a child."

"That's not perception, that's eaves-dropping." She retorted glad that she could prove he was talking rubbish. They had both stopped climbing again. They were face to face in an almost intimate position. He looked at her intensely, "Ah, but you don't want to abandon him the way that you were abandoned."

"Was I?" He was a bit too close for comfort now in his observations. The way that he looked at her was intimate, inviting and oh so sexy. It made her feel strangely exposed as if he could see into her and read her. She definitely didn't like the experience.

"Like I said. Open book."

"How would you know that?" She looked puzzled. She thought that she was very difficult to read. Everyone said so. She hated letting people close to her – it gave them less chance to let her down.

"I spent many years in Neverland. The home of the Lost Boys. They all share the same look in their eyes. The look you get when you've been left alone." He said this with sympathy and a deep empathy, she felt as though he was actually sorry about the fact that she had been left alone. It was more than that though. He knew from deep and bitter experience.

"Yeah well, my world ain't Neverland." She attempted levity to break the tension of the moment, tearing her gaze away so that he could stop with his observations.

"An orphan's an orphan." He wasn't letting her wriggle out of the moment. He felt the connection and he knew what she was trying to do. They were having a connection and he was not going to let it go.

Emma started climbing quickly, to get away from both him and the conversation. Despite the strenuous activity, Hook wouldn't let it go. "Love has been all too rare in your life. Hasn't it." He managed to draw up level with her. "have you ever been in love?"

She could tell that he knew the answer, but she couldn't help answering, "No. I have never been in love." As soon as she said it, she knew that she had just offered him, a pirate, a challenge that he couldn't refuse. She was angry with herself, but not. She started climbing quickly to get away from him and her feelings. He let her get away from him, knowing that he had scored the first hit in this battle.

At the top of the beanstalk, Emma and Hook found themselves in a courtyard littered with huge skeletons and enormous pieces of rubble. The blackness was forboding.

"This is where the final battle was." Hook looked down and saw Emma was bleeding. "Here give me your hand." She didn't want him to touch her, but she looked down and saw she was bleeding. "No, I…"

"Your hand. It's bleeding."

She tried to minimize it. "No, it's fine." She didn't need his help.

Hook wouldn't accept that. He used his hook to capture her wrist and bring it into the sparse light. "No, it's not."

"so now you're going to be a gentleman?" she said in disbelief.

He leaned into her and looked at her straight in the eye, it almost and it was almost, made her catch her breath. "Giants can smell blood and I'm always a gentleman." Her hostility turned in to acceptance as she believed his words and let him continue wit his ministrations. From his satchel, he brought out a bottle. Holding it in his right hand, he drew out the stopper with his teeth and spat it on the floor. Then he poured some over the long jagged cut on her hand. It stung and burned. "What the hell is that?" she exclaimed.

"It's rum and a bloody waste of it." He replied examining her hand closely. He then took a scarf from around his neck, wrapping it around her hand as a bandage. It was still warm from his body heat. "Now here's the plan. We wait for the giant to fall asleep and when he does, we'll sneak past him into his cave. It's where the treasures are and where the compass lies." He then took one of the ends of the bandage in his mouth while holding the other end with his mouth. As he pulled the bandage tight, he looked into her eyes with his piercing blue eyes, capturing hers. This was far more intimate than a kiss and sent shivers down her spine. This was more intimate than many of her previous lovers had been with her and he knew it. "And then?" he could have kissed her in that moment, but he decided not to. This was going to be a long game and all the sweeter in the end.

"And then we run like hell." She gathered what was left with her wits and focused on their mission. "I don't have time for giants to fall asleep. The powder Mulan gave us, we need to use it. To knock him out" As she talked strategy, she felt the power returning to her as well as her powers of speech.

"Well, that's riskier."

"Riskier than waiting for a giant to fall asleep when we need him to?"

"Point taken." While she looked concerned at the risk ahead, he was enjoying it. He smiled at her, enjoying both the risk and the challenge.

"Oh, you're a tough lass." Hook reached into his satchel, fetching the powder that Mulan had gave them and handed it to Emma. "You'd make a hell of a pirate." As he gave it to her, she noticed an old faded tattoo on his arm. Turnabout was fair play, and she sensed a story behind that tattoo. "Who's Milah?" she asked. Instantly the mood was broken. Now it was his turn to look at her. He couldn't let her see the pain in his eyes as he looked at the floor. "Someone from long ago."

"Where is she?" he obviously didn't like the questions as he moved away from her.

"She's gone." He said. That's all he could bear to say.

Emma used her deductive skills as certain things that had been said slotted into place. "Gold. Rumpelstiltskin." That drew him up short. He couldn't turn around, scared to reveal the depths of his pain. "He took more than your hand from you didn't he?" He turned around to face her. "That's why you want to kill him."

Now it was Hook's turn to run away from the conversation. "For someone who's never been in love you're quite perceptive aren't you." All his playfulness of earlier had vanished as his face hardened.

"Maybe I was once." Both knew that trust had been given to the other and something, though neither of them would admit or say what it was had been tentatively built between them. Both recognized a wounded heart. Both knew that each other had suffered a deep and searing pain. It was a start.

They tore themselves away from their respective deep thoughts about their past and focused on their mission. Emma climbed a statue and got herself in position with the sleeping powder. Hook waited for her, took a large bone and hit a large metal shield to grab the giant's attention. He hit the shield once, twice, three times. The giant arrived with a roar. Both Hook and Emma noticed that she was not high enough to be able to hit the giant with the sleeping powder. Showing a bravery Emma had not seen in many, Hook having assessed the situation danced in front of the giant calling for his attention, taunting him. He managed to maneuver the giant so that he bent down in front of where Emma was positions, so that she could hit him with the sleeping powder. She scored a direct hit and the giant crashed to the floor. Emma couldn't see Hook and as she climbed down form her perch she called him repeatedly. Finally Hook appeared from somewhere under the giant. "He's out cold." He said with a smile. She didn't know whether to hit him or hug him, whichever she was thankful that he had survived the encounter. "I don't mean to upset you Emma, but I think we make quite the team." He looked at her with an intensity which showed that he was thinking about more than knocking out a giant. She ignored him, "Let's go and steal a compass." She was upset that he had pointed it out, especially as secretly she agreed with him.

Hook had shown a more than healthy interest in the treasure that the giant had hoarded. Emma had had to tear him away from the gold by reminding of the fact that they had no clue about when the sleeping powder would stop working. She could see that it took real effort for him to leave. It showed her more than she liked about the pirate. She couldn't ever forget what he really was. He would never change, no matter how charming he was.

While they were searching, they had come across the remains of Jack the Giant Killer. While Hook had been explaining, he had taken a couple of steps back. Emma had stopped him as she had seen the trip wire when he clearly had not. To save him from an uncertain fate, she had pulled him in to her arms. Hook was not complaining and encircled her with his. "it's about bloody time." He was not trying to kiss her, but it was fun making her think that. As she struggled to get out of her arms, he enjoyed the feeling of having her there. Once she was free of him, she pointed out the trip wire to him and the rest of the security system. "It's a plausible excuse for grabbing me, but next time don't stand on ceremony." He said while stroking her hair. Emma was infuriated that he would think that. Granted in normal circumstances this overly sexual, arrogant, smoldering man was exactly what she would be looking for in a one-night stand, but this was not the time. She wasn't attracted to him in the slightest right now. "let's find the compass and go home" she said breathily but also irritated. He knew he was getting to her. He knew it was a matter of time. Still he was happy to play along – for now.

They were searching, but getting nowhere fast. Hook thought that he had seen something and asked for a boost. "So, I can't see what you're pocketing? No way. You give me a boost," she replied dismissively. This time it was Hook who was irritated. He caught her arm with his hook as she moved to be able to find what Hook had seen. She stopped in front of him and he leaned in towards her, "Try something new darling. It's called trust." He made the "darling" sound like a swear word. The way that he gazed into her eyes showed he was serious. She was sorry. "We try it side by side. Fast. Who knows how long before the..." her words were cut off by sounds of the giant. Both looked in dread to where the noise was coming from, they knew they were in trouble now.

They ran away to try to hide. The movement of the giant made the roof collapsed and Hook was knocked out by falling boulders from the roof. Emma was really worried about him, but she didn't have time to dwell because the giant was upon her. He scooped her up in his enormous grip and then he squeezed. Emma tried to explain that she wasn't going to kill the giant, but he wasn't listening because he had seen humans kill his whole family. She managed to escape after biting him and managed to use the trip wire to capture him with his own security system. After finding out that the giant's story wasn't exactly the version that she had heard, she managed to get him to give her the compass. Though the giant escaped out of his prison, she got two favours out of him: one to let her go, two to let Hook go.

Emma had made a decision. She managed to find a way through to where Hook had been buried and found him. As she helped pull him out he laughed. "You are bloody brilliant." At that moment, he had never seen someone like her, do something like defeating a giant. Not only was she beautiful, but she was brave and clever. He was impressed. "May I see it? The compass." He had no doubt that she had succeeded while he had been incapacitated. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out to show him. "It's more beautiful than I imagined." She put it back in her pocket. He reached his hand for her, "Come let's go." She looked at his hand for a split moment unsure as to whether she should go through with her plan. Then she thought about Henry and her mother and her resolve hardened. She took his hand. Hook beamed at her thinking that they did in deed have a future together, but then she cuffed him and chained him to the wall. He was incredulous. "What are you doing?"

As he repeated his previous words, Emma had a sick feeling that what she was doing wasn't right. "Hook, I…" she couldn't trust him though. Every person she had ever trusted had let her down. He was a pirate. He could get her killed and she couldn't run the risk of him giving the compass to Cora. She sighed. "I can't.." She knew it was wrong. He knew that she was going to betray him.

"Emma. Look at me." he appealed. She did. "Have I told you a lie? I brought you here. I risked my own safety to help you. The compass is in your hand. Why do this to me now?" she knew that he meant every single word of what he said, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't take the chance.

"I can't take a chance that I'm wrong about you." He looked incredulous and oh so hurt. He genuinely thought that he had been getting somewhere with her and this is how she repaid him. She was supposed to be the hero and him the villain – but these actions were cold. "I'm sorry." She said and she truly was.

That's when he lost his temper. "You're sorry. You're sorry.!" He snarled. "I got you here. I got you the compass."

Emma wasn't about to take that from him. "I got the compass."

"Are you just going to leave me here to die?" he couldn't believe that she would do this to him, but it seemed as though she was going to. "Allow that beast to eat me. To crush my bones?"

"He's not a beast and you're not going to die. I just need to give myself a head start that's all." Then she turned and left.

She didn't look back as he shouted her name.


	3. Chapter 3- A Clash of Swords

Chapter 3 – A Clash of Swords

When Aurora had escaped Cora and told Emma that Hook had let her go because he cared for Emma, it had made her pause. Emma, in quiet moments, did feel guilty about leaving Hook at the top the beanstalk, but then she remembered that the most important thing was that she got back home to Henry and didn't feel as bad. She had made sure he would get back alive. She couldn't trust him. She wouldn't trust him.

They had gone to Rumpelstiltskin's cell and it hadn't exactly worked out how Emma had wanted it to. They had found the note which had Emma's name written over and over again, but neither Mary Margaret, Emma, Mulan nor Aurora knew what it meant. Then Mulan had found the empty inkwell and they had realized that the note had been written in the squid ink. The squid ink that they needed to defeat Cora.

When Aurora had thrown the rock, which had trapped them all in the cell, they were all surprised. "What are you doing?" Emma shouted in surprise.

"Helping me," replied Cora before taking the compass. Emma tried to get out the cell, but it was useless. It was then that Emma realized what an opponent Cora was as she gloated over having Aurora's heart.

"You took her heart?" asked Emma, appalled. She hadn't noticed the shadowy figure stood half-concealed in the dark. "Actually, it was me." Cora had made a show of her power as she swept out ready to return to Storybrooke. Emma desperately tried to appeal to Hook's better nature – hoping beyond hope that she could use the fact that he cared for her.

"Hook!" she called out to him. "Wait!" He did pause. He did turn around. "Please don't do this. My son is in Storybrooke. He needs me."

As he strode towards the cell doors, he hissed at her showing the deep anger that he felt towards her, "Perhaps you should have thought about that before you abandoned me on that beanstalk."

"You would have done the same." This made him even angrier and he drew close to the cell, pausing mere inches away from her, "Actually no." She knew he was telling the truth and she couldn't look him in the eye. He drew out a wizened bean that was on a chain. "Do you know what this is, Emma?"

"A bean that the giant kept." She snatched at it desperately as he taunted her with it and kept it out of her reach. "Ah ah ah. Yes indeed. A pirate always keeps a souvenir of his conquests and this is much more than a mere trinket. This is a symbol of something that was once magical and full of hope and possibility. Now look at it: dried up, dead and useless – much like you. The time for making deals is done, just as I'm done, with you." The look on his face was one of hate. Emma knew that whatever he might have felt for her was dead and she had killed it. She also now knew she had made the right decision because his actions showed her just how much of the cruel pirate he was. His words were vicious and cut her. They were another weapon. Just as he used his pretty face and charm, he wielded words with the same dexterity. As he strode away with Cora leaving them trapped, she knew that she had another deadly enemy. One whom she had almost let close.

After they had escaped the cell and found the two villains, the ladies watched as Cora opened a portal. Before Hook and Cora could jump through the portal, Mary Margaret strung her bow and let loose and arrow which stole the compass out of the villain's hands. "You're not going anywhere!" Mary Margaret shouted sounding more like Snow White than Mary Margaret. "The portal is taking us home." Mary Margaret directed Emma to get the compass so that they could jump. Cora took on Mulan, Mary Margaret, and Aurora, leaving Hook to get the compass and take on Emma.

Emma ran at Hook taking her sword out to meet him with a clash of blades. She kicked him as she swung, but he disarmed her easily, sending her sword out of arm's reach and showing her that she was outmatched by a far superior swordsman. She jumped at him, desperate, but she swung her onto the floor. He stabbed his sword into the sand and grabbed her leg and pulled her to prevent her from reaching her sword. Hook only let go as he saw the bag containing Aurora's heart soaring through the air towards the portal. In an almost super-human move, he arched backward and caught the bag on his hook. As he threw the bag towards Mulan he showed his honour again, "I may be a pirate, but I dislike the thought of a woman losing her heart. Unless it's over me." All Mulan could do was to stare at him in shock. Mary Margaret told Mulan and Aurora to go, despite wanting to stay, Mulan knew her duty to Aurora and withdrew.

Meanwhile, Emma had taken the opportunity during the hiatus in fighting to re-group. She found her sword and she had found where the compass lay. She too could use words as a weapon and knowing she was out-skilled with a sword she used words to distract. "I had no idea you had such a soft side."

"I don't." Hook replied. "I just like a fair fight." He said before he engaged Emma. He and his sword whirled towards her, him showing off just a little bit as he knew just how much better than her he was with a sword, her desperate to hang on and get the compass. "Good form," he said as she managed to hold him off. As she kicked him, he captured her ankle with this hook "but not good enough" he taunted as he used her weight to throw her to the floor. She desperately tried to hold him away with her held out sword. He used his hook and his sword to keep her sword under control. As he slid down the sword towards her face, it was almost sexual and she could tell that Hook was enjoying himself. He knew he had won. "Normally, I enjoy doing other more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back." He made sure that the last "k" was sounded making sure that his words were taken sexually as he moved deliberately towards her making it almost look like he was going to kiss her rather than kill her. Her sword was now useless as he used his strength on her to move it harmlessly out of his way. "With my life on the line, you have left me with no choice. A word of advice: when I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it!" Again he pronounced the last "t" to make sure that she understood he did indeed mean this to be taken in the overtly sexual way it was meant. "You might want to quit." His final words showed her that he was indeed still a gentleman. Emma would have to be made of stone not to feel the sexual tension between them. She wasn't made of stone, however, she wasn't stupid either. While he used his oh so sensual words, she used her not so sensual hands to rootle under back where she found the compass. "Why would I do that, when I'm winning?" she asked breathily, showing that she wasn't completely immune to his words. His smile showed that he knew she wasn't immune and that perhaps the attraction between them was still there.

Hook was completely surprised when Emma showed him the compass. Emma used that surprise to kick him in the chest, slash her sword and as he subdued her sword yet again, she used the hand containing the compass to knock him out cold. After she and her mother had deflected Cora long enough, they did manage to use the portal to return to Storybrooke.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Outsider

Chapter 4 – The Outsider

Hook had certainly made his presence felt in Storybrooke. He had kidnapped Archie, tried to kill Belle – twice, and almost succeeded once, instead, he had ensured that Rumpelstiltskin had lost his heart as he had lost his by shooting Belle and ensuring she lost her memory. Then he had been hit by a car.

Hook had expected after the night's work to be dead. He had thought that it would be Rumpelstiltskin who killed him. When he woke up, he was greeted by Emma. "Hello, beautiful." She poked and prodded him and not in a good way, in fact in a way that was agony. "You've broken some ribs."

"Ah, that must be why it hurts when I laugh" he had managed to say despite the pain he was in. He must have had a death wish because he continued to taunt Rumpelstiltskin despite the pain he was in, trying to get to his feet to continue the fight to defeat the crocodile. Not disappointing him, Rumpelstiltskin had continued to hit him and was only stopped from killing him by Charming and Emma holding him off.

Despite being nearly unconscious, as Hook was wheeled into the hospital, he heard Emma telling the nurses to hide him. The thought warmed him, as he succumbed to unconsciousness.

When Hook woke up, Emma was at the end of the bed waiting for him. It was a sight he wasn't expecting. "Where's Cora?" she'd asked sternly. He tried to move his hand, but he couldn't. When he looked down he was handcuffed to the bed. He sighed, "Again? You're really into this aren't you?" His flirting made Emma smile, but it wasn't a happy smile. He then tried to move, but the pain was overwhelming, "Damn that hurts."

"Told you. Cracked a few ribs. Where's Cora?" Hook felt vulnerable laid handcuffed in bed, unable to move. Emma stood up and moved round towards him, using her position to intimidate him as she had all the power. He only had words left as a weapon, because Emma had the upper hand and she looked serious. "You look good I must say. All where's Cora in a commanding voice. It chills." He knew it would irritate her, but he was hoping it would make her angry so that he could deflect her questions. It didn't. It made her look a little bored. "You have all sorts of places I can make you hurt." He smiled at the sensual nature of her words, impressed that she could play the same sorts of games that he did. He wasn't expecting it when she touched one of his broken ribs and he wasn't expecting how much it really did hurt. She smiled at him again waiting for his answer knowing she had all the power. He answered because he really didn't want her to do that, and he thought that the information would neither help nor hinder. "I have no idea where Cora is. He has her own agenda. Let's talk about something I am interested in – my hook. May I have it back? Or is there another attachment you'd prefer?" He used truth concealed within omission concealed within flirtation to deflect Emma. It worked to an extent.

"You're awfully chipper for a guy who just failed to kill his enemy, then got hit by a car." He really didn't want to talk about this or even think about it, so he deflected by using sex – again. "My ribs may be broken, but everything is still intact. Which is more than I can say for other bad days I've had." He said the last words while looking at his stump. "Plus, I've done some quality damage to my foe." It turned out that this was not the right thing to say to Emma, not that he cared, but the Crocodile's lover was a friend of Emma's. "He killed my heart, I know the feeling." This time it was Hook's smile which wasn't really a smile. Emma smiled and moved towards Hook to use her body as a distraction. "Keep smiling buddy. You're chained down, he's on his feet, immortal, has magic and you hurt his girl. If I were to pick dead guy of the year, I'd pick you." Both smiled sarcastic little smiles at each other, both knowing Emma's words were true. She then left him to his thoughts and to his revenge.

In Hook's one-man crime wave in Storybrooke, he had knocked out David to retrieve his Hook, stabbed Rumpelstiltskin with his poisoned hook, then after being kidnapped by the interlopers he had worked with them to rid the town of magic by kidnapping Regina and helping to detonate the trigger to end magic. His vengeance had conspired to damn the whole town and everyone in it.

Hook didn't know when he had become sympathetic to the hero's plight – and his own of course. He did know that he didn't want to die. That's why he made his way over to the hero's HQ: the royal household. He had heard the boy's speech about working together and he added his opinion into the mix. The prince had punched him, but despite the pain, he did acknowledge that he probably deserved it. He had pointed out to the distrustful bunch that the one thing he desired more than revenge was to live. He had helped Charming steal back a bean to save everyone, but then they had ignored the fact that he had helped. Then the heroes came up with the crazy idea of sending the trigger through the portal.

Hook had intercepted the pouch containing the bean when the Prince had thrown it to Emma. "You're all mad. I can live myself. If she wants to die for us then I say let her." He had said as he turned to leave Granny's. he didn't understand why the townspeople would put themselves at risk for the Evil Queen. There had been various calls for him to give it back, but he hadn't listened. Then Emma had asked him to give it back and that made him pause. "You and I we understand each other. Look out for yourself and you'll never get hurt right?" There was an air of desperation about her voice. "Worked quite well for me." He replied because he just wasn't buying it.

"Yeah until the day that it doesn't. We're doing this. It may be stupid, it may be crazy, but we're doing it. So you can join us and be a part of something, or you can do what you do best and be alone." He looked at Emma and considered. For just a split moment he thought about doing the right thing for the first time in his life since becoming a pirate. "Quite passionate Swan." He said as he appeared to give her the bean. When it came down to it, he just didn't trust her not to them all killed. He also didn't buy it. He didn't understand why she would want to help her former enemy. "Why are you really doing this?" he asked in a whisper that only Emma heard. "The kid just lost his father today, I'm not letting him lose a mother too."

"His father?" Hook was surprised. He didn't know that Henry's father was still around. He thought that the boy had been abandoned, just like he had. "Who's Henry's father?"

"Neil," she replied puzzled that Hook didn't know.

"Baelfire?"

"Yeah." Emma then left Hook to his own thoughts as she joined the rest of the town in an effort to save Regina.

Hook made his way back to the Jolly Roger. All he could concentrate on was Emma's final words. Henry was Bae's son. He remembered Bae and how he had come to stay on his ship. He remembered how he had wanted to be a father-figure for the sake of Milah, how he had taught him things that his brother had taught him. He had loved Milah so much, and Bae seemed to be an extension of her. A way for him to keep her memory alive. It had ended so badly because of his father poisoning him against him – they really didn't stand a chance. He loved Bae though. Emma had told him that Bae was dead and he was upset about that. Yet somehow a part of him was alive through Henry and therefore a part of Milah. He stared at the bean as he set sail meaning to use the bean to get back to the Enchanted Forest. He might be alone, but he would be alive. Besides, the Heroes would never accept him.

Hook couldn't do it though. He couldn't let Henry die. He couldn't let Emma die. He turned the Jolly Roger back around and made for port.

When he arrived back Emma and the rest of the heroes were waiting for him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Helping."

"Well, you're too late."

"Am I?" he asked.

"I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself." Emma fired her words at him like bullets. She was obviously upset about something. "Maybe I just needed reminding that I could." He gave Emma the magic bean without her even asking. He wanted to give her a show of faith so that she began to trust his motives. Regina interrupted their moment, "Enough already. Let's go." She roughly interjected.

"Go where?" asked Hook confused. "I thought we were saving the town."

"We already did," answered the prince.

"We need to get Henry. Greg and Tamara took him through a portal." Hook could see that there was no time to waste and that things had taken a different, but still serious turn. "Well I offer my ship and my services. To help follow them." He was serious, but he wasn't expecting that the Crocodile would be joining them to help track the boy. He clenched his jaw as he boarded his ship with the others. If he was going to be an ally of the heroes then now was not the time to revenge himself upon Rumpelstiltskin. He had to call a truce with the man he hated most in the world, but he would do it for now in order to save the boy. He was what mattered now. It was another blow when he found out that Henry had been taken to Neverland. However, he had given his word and he was a man of honour. He would sail his ship to the place he hated most with the man he hated most.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Outsider

Chapter 4 – The Outsider

Hook had certainly made his presence felt in Storybrooke. He had kidnapped Archie, tried to kill Belle – twice, and almost succeeded once, instead, he had ensured that Rumpelstiltskin had lost his heart as he had lost his by shooting Belle and ensuring she lost her memory. Then he had been hit by a car.

Hook had expected after the night's work to be dead. He had thought that it would be Rumpelstiltskin who killed him. When he woke up, he was greeted by Emma. "Hello, beautiful." She poked and prodded him and not in a good way, in fact in a way that was agony. "You've broken some ribs."

"Ah, that must be why it hurts when I laugh" he had managed to say despite the pain he was in. He must have had a death wish because he continued to taunt Rumpelstiltskin despite the pain he was in, trying to get to his feet to continue the fight to defeat the crocodile. Not disappointing him, Rumpelstiltskin had continued to hit him and was only stopped from killing him by Charming and Emma holding him off.

Despite being nearly unconscious, as Hook was wheeled into the hospital, he heard Emma telling the nurses to hide him. The thought warmed him, as he succumbed to unconsciousness.

When Hook woke up, Emma was at the end of the bed waiting for him. It was a sight he wasn't expecting. "Where's Cora?" she'd asked sternly. He tried to move his hand, but he couldn't. When he looked down he was handcuffed to the bed. He sighed, "Again? You're really into this aren't you?" His flirting made Emma smile, but it wasn't a happy smile. He then tried to move, but the pain was overwhelming, "Damn that hurts."

"Told you. Cracked a few ribs. Where's Cora?" Hook felt vulnerable laid handcuffed in bed, unable to move. Emma stood up and moved round towards him, using her position to intimidate him as she had all the power. He only had words left as a weapon, because Emma had the upper hand and she looked serious. "You look good I must say. All where's Cora in a commanding voice. It chills." He knew it would irritate her, but he was hoping it would make her angry so that he could deflect her questions. It didn't. It made her look a little bored. "You have all sorts of places I can make you hurt." He smiled at the sensual nature of her words, impressed that she could play the same sorts of games that he did. He wasn't expecting it when she touched one of his broken ribs and he wasn't expecting how much it really did hurt. She smiled at him again waiting for his answer knowing she had all the power. He answered because he really didn't want her to do that, and he thought that the information would neither help nor hinder. "I have no idea where Cora is. He has her own agenda. Let's talk about something I am interested in – my hook. May I have it back? Or is there another attachment you'd prefer?" He used truth concealed within omission concealed within flirtation to deflect Emma. It worked to an extent.

"You're awfully chipper for a guy who just failed to kill his enemy, then got hit by a car." He really didn't want to talk about this or even think about it, so he deflected by using sex – again. "My ribs may be broken, but everything is still intact. Which is more than I can say for other bad days I've had." He said the last words while looking at his stump. "Plus, I've done some quality damage to my foe." It turned out that this was not the right thing to say to Emma, not that he cared, but the Crocodile's lover was a friend of Emma's. "He killed my heart, I know the feeling." This time it was Hook's smile which wasn't really a smile. Emma smiled and moved towards Hook to use her body as a distraction. "Keep smiling buddy. You're chained down, he's on his feet, immortal, has magic and you hurt his girl. If I were to pick dead guy of the year, I'd pick you." Both smiled sarcastic little smiles at each other, both knowing Emma's words were true. She then left him to his thoughts and to his revenge.

In Hook's one-man crime wave in Storybrooke, he had knocked out David to retrieve his Hook, stabbed Rumpelstiltskin with his poisoned hook, then after being kidnapped by the interlopers he had worked with them to rid the town of magic by kidnapping Regina and helping to detonate the trigger to end magic. His vengeance had conspired to damn the whole town and everyone in it.

Hook didn't know when he had become sympathetic to the hero's plight – and his own of course. He did know that he didn't want to die. That's why he made his way over to the hero's HQ: the royal household. He had heard the boy's speech about working together and he added his opinion into the mix. The prince had punched him, but despite the pain, he did acknowledge that he probably deserved it. He had pointed out to the distrustful bunch that the one thing he desired more than revenge was to live. He had helped Charming steal back a bean to save everyone, but then they had ignored the fact that he had helped. Then the heroes came up with the crazy idea of sending the trigger through the portal.

Hook had intercepted the pouch containing the bean when the Prince had thrown it to Emma. "You're all mad. I can live myself. If she wants to die for us then I say let her." He had said as he turned to leave Granny's. he didn't understand why the townspeople would put themselves at risk for the Evil Queen. There had been various calls for him to give it back, but he hadn't listened. Then Emma had asked him to give it back and that made him pause. "You and I we understand each other. Look out for yourself and you'll never get hurt right?" There was an air of desperation about her voice. "Worked quite well for me." He replied because he just wasn't buying it.

"Yeah until the day that it doesn't. We're doing this. It may be stupid, it may be crazy, but we're doing it. So you can join us and be a part of something, or you can do what you do best and be alone." He looked at Emma and considered. For just a split moment he thought about doing the right thing for the first time in his life since becoming a pirate. "Quite passionate Swan." He said as he appeared to give her the bean. When it came down to it, he just didn't trust her not to them all killed. He also didn't buy it. He didn't understand why she would want to help her former enemy. "Why are you really doing this?" he asked in a whisper that only Emma heard. "The kid just lost his father today, I'm not letting him lose a mother too."

"His father?" Hook was surprised. He didn't know that Henry's father was still around. He thought that the boy had been abandoned, just like he had. "Who's Henry's father?"

"Neil," she replied puzzled that Hook didn't know.

"Baelfire?"

"Yeah." Emma then left Hook to his own thoughts as she joined the rest of the town in an effort to save Regina.

Hook made his way back to the Jolly Roger. All he could concentrate on was Emma's final words. Henry was Bae's son. He remembered Bae and how he had come to stay on his ship. He remembered how he had wanted to be a father-figure for the sake of Milah, how he had taught him things that his brother had taught him. He had loved Milah so much, and Bae seemed to be an extension of her. A way for him to keep her memory alive. It had ended so badly because of his father poisoning him against him – they really didn't stand a chance. He loved Bae though. Emma had told him that Bae was dead and he was upset about that. Yet somehow a part of him was alive through Henry and therefore a part of Milah. He stared at the bean as he set sail meaning to use the bean to get back to the Enchanted Forest. He might be alone, but he would be alive. Besides, the Heroes would never accept him.

Hook couldn't do it though. He couldn't let Henry die. He couldn't let Emma die. He turned the Jolly Roger back around and made for port.

When he arrived back Emma and the rest of the heroes were waiting for him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Helping."

"Well, you're too late."

"Am I?" he asked.

"I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself." Emma fired her words at him like bullets. She was obviously upset about something. "Maybe I just needed reminding that I could." He gave Emma the magic bean without her even asking. He wanted to give her a show of faith so that she began to trust his motives. Regina interrupted their moment, "Enough already. Let's go." She roughly interjected.

"Go where?" asked Hook confused. "I thought we were saving the town."

"We already did," answered the prince.

"We need to get Henry. Greg and Tamara took him through a portal." Hook could see that there was no time to waste and that things had taken a different, but still serious turn. "Well I offer my ship and my services. To help follow them." He was serious, but he wasn't expecting that the Crocodile would be joining them to help track the boy. He clenched his jaw as he boarded his ship with the others. If he was going to be an ally of the heroes then now was not the time to revenge himself upon Rumpelstiltskin. He had to call a truce with the man he hated most in the world, but he would do it for now in order to save the boy. He was what mattered now. It was another blow when he found out that Henry had been taken to Neverland. However, he had given his word and he was a man of honour. He would sail his ship to the place he hated most with the man he hated most.


	6. Chapter 6- Rivals

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chapter 6 – Rivals/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook had told the rest of the group that Neil was alive. Emma didn't know how to feel. Neither did Hook. Emma didn't want to believe in the possibility that Neil was alive, and if he was alive what did that mean? Hook wanted Balefire to be alive because he was part of Milah and he was fond of the boy he had known, but he also really really liked Emma and the kiss had only confirmed that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They found Neil, but he was part of one of Pan's games. They each had to tell a secret to rescue him from his cage. Hook kicked things off. He had nothing to lose with his truth. Emma would know how he felt, but he wasn't the type of man to hide things anyway and at least she would know. He sighed and took a deep breath, shut his eyes and took the plunge. "I kissed Emma." Emma was annoyed by Hook's confession. David was furious./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I already told Mary Margaret, so technically it's not a secret." All the time she was speaking, Hook was watching her to see her reaction to him. He didn't like what he saw. "Besides it was just a kiss. How's that your darkest secret?" Hook was visibly upset. That was not just a kiss. He knew that she felt it too and wondered why she was denying her feelings. He couldn't take his gaze away from her. It was almost as if it were just the two of them in the cave as he confessed his innermost feelings. "It's what the kiss exposed. My secret is: I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love, my Milah. To believe that I could find someone else. That is until I met you." He knew as he spoke the words they were the truth. There was so much he wasn't saying to her about Neil and how she felt about Neil. He hoped that she saw he was sincere. As the rock bridge formed he knew that she knew he spoke from the heart. Emma couldn't really look at him, and sad though he was, he knew she wasn't ready yet./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"After the truths spoken by David and Mary Margaret the bridge to Neal was complete. Hook could hear Emma's truth that she still loved Neal, he saw her hug Neal after the rescue and he knew that for now the battle was lost. He wasn't convinced that the war was lost though. Neal had abandoned her in her time of need, and Emma was not the type of woman who forgot that betrayal. It still hurt though. He didn't miss the look Emma gave him as she was hugging Neal either. There was still hope./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook and the rest of the group had moved away to give Emma and Neil the space to talk. Hook hung back from the others. He overheard all the conversation that he had. He had heard Neil state that he would never give up on them. A sharp jealous pain ran through him, however, he thought Neal had missed a vital point about Emma. He, Hook, would never give up on Emma./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook knew he was being selfish. He knew that this would work in the way he wanted it to. He was fond of Bae, but he was beginning to be more than fond of Emma. He just didn't want to miss his chance. While he and Neal were searching through Neal's former abode for the coconut to trap Pan's shadow he confessed to Neal. "I owe you thanks for being so understanding."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Understanding about what?" asked Neal confused./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Emma and me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Emma and you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Our dalliance." From the look of shock on Bae's face, Hook knew that Neal didn't have a clue what he was talking about. He was secretly glad. "You don't know, do you. Well, this is awkward. The two of us shared a kiss. I assumed she told you." Hook was watching Neal's face to monitor his feelings. After all, Neal had been engaged to someone else not all that long ago and perhaps his feelings were not as he had presumed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Neal quickly re-grouped. "It probably just slipped her mind. We've been kind of focused on getting our son back." Hook knew from the look on Neal's face and his inability to look at him that Neal too had feelings for Emma./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Of course." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Emma rejoined them and the men acted as if nothing had just happened between them. Emma could sense that something was off, though she couldn't put her finger on what it was. When they were walking through the forest towards the Dark Hollow to capture Pan's shadow, Emma had given Neal his cutlass back. Neal had not reacted how Emma had thought he would. There was definitely something going on between him and Hook. She let Neal walk on and stopped Hook. "What was that about?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook sighed looked in the air as if he couldn't believe he was having to say this and replied, "I assumed he had heard my secret. I also assumed that you would have told him of our shared moment."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Why would you assumed that?" asked Emma crossly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Because I was hoping it meant something."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What meant something was that you told us Neal was still alive. Thank you. I realise that you could have kept Pan's information to yourself."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Why would I have done that?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I don't know. Maybe Pan offered you a deal. Why else would he tell you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It was a test. He wanted to see if I would leave an old friend to die, even if that old friend happens to be vying for the same woman I am."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And you chose your friend." Emma smiled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Does that surprise you?" Hook felt the moment grow between them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You are a pirate." Emma's words hit Hook in the solar plexus. For the first time in a long time, he felt ashamed of who he was. "Yes. That I am. But I also believe in good form." He moved closer to her creating the tension that only those two brought together. "So when I win your heart Emma, and I will win it, it won't be because of any trickery, it will be because you want me." The tension between then was now almost visible. Emma could feel herself wanting to kiss him. She was too confused to do that now though so she broke the tension a little by whispering, "It's not a contest."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Isn't it? You're going to have to choose Emma. You realise that? Neither one of us is going to give up." Emma didn't want to choose. She couldn't be thinking about this when she had to get henry back. He was the most important thing in her life./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""The only thing I have to choose is the best way to get my son back."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And you will." Hook couldn't take his eyes from Emma./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You think so?" She wanted him to believe in her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I've yet to see you fail. And when you do succeed, well that's when the fun begins." Before Neil broke the tension between the two of them by calling them, she knew that Hook believed in her totally. She also knew that this was a warning and an invitation. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"When the two men were in the Dark Hollow, their rivalry had nearly killed them as they were both overwhelmed by the shadows. It was Emma who had saved the day with her fledgling magic. It was her magic which had lit the spark to capture Pan's shadow. She could see from Neil's reaction that he was repulsed by her magic. With his history, she could understand why, but it didn't stop the fact that her magic was part of her. Emma has lost her temper with both of them and their squabbling over her. It had almost cost them their lives and their chance of rescuing Henry. She made it very clear to both of them that the only man she chose right now was Henry. That he was the only love she had room for./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The group who had come to Neverland were now all together. Neal had reunited with his father and it was not a happy meeting. They all managed to put their differences to one side to rescue Henry from Pan. That had not been successful at first either. Pan had taken Henry's heart and Regina had put a preservation spell on his body. They had managed to get Henry's heart and put it back. All had been incredibly relieved and thankful that Henry was alive and breathing. Emma did think it was sweet when a smiling Hook had given over his quarters to Henry. They then used Pan's shadow to leave Neverland, hopefully forever./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Hero team had assembled at Grannies in celebration of a safe return. Neal joined Hook for a beer. "I didn't think they served rum at Grannies." From a distance, Emma was watching the two men. She was worried that now they were back, their issues were going to become a problem. She knew that Hook had been watching her intently before Neil had arrived, but she didn't match his gaze focusing instead on Henry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Don't worry, I'm not here to pursue the Lady Swan," Neil mumbled something back that Hook didn't quite catch. Taking a deep gulp of beer, he told Neil of the decision he had made when he had been watching Emma interact with her son, " I've made when it comes to Emma. I'm going to back off." He looked at Neil directly to show that he was serious. The surprise was evident on Neil's face. "Back off?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""For the sake of the boy. Let his parents have a fair shot without a devilishly handsome standing in the way." He took another draught of his pint of beer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You serious?" asked Neil./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah," replied Hook, "I am devilishly handsome." As ever Hook used humour and a smile to defuse the situation and make light of his words and actions./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Thanks, man," said a relieved Neil./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Don't thank me yet. You see I'm in this for the long haul and you've already walked out on Emma once. I'm not so sure she'll let you back in. Are you?" Neil didn't answer but left knowing that Hook's words were fair and accurate. Hook knew that this was the right thing to do, but he would watch and wait and see what happened. If Neil blew it, then he would be there. He understood Emma. He understood her walls and he knew that the war for Emma's love was far from over./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It didn't stop Hook from being heartbroken though. When he bumped into Tinkerbell he saw an opportunity for some solace. Unfortunately, Tinkerbelle recognized his overtures for what they were./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A scream drew everybody outside. Emma was just getting out of her truck and turned to see Hook and Tinkerbell. She looked at Hook, then Tinkerbell, then Hook again. "Were you two..?" she asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No!" replied Tinkerbell straightaway./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook recognizing that Emma was jealous answered "Perhaps." He held her gaze as Emma looked at them jealously before they all heard another scream. Hook was very pleased and it showed on his face. If Emma was jealous then she did indeed have feelings for him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The scream had been Blue. Pan's shadow had killed her, showing that Pan must be in Storybrooke. The group of heroes had worked out that Pan had taken over Henry's body. Gold had also told them that Pan was planning to cast a curse over Storybrooke to create a new Neverland. When Tinkerbell, Neal, Hook and David had gone to the nunnery, to fetch the Black Fairy's wand, they had been attacked by Pan's shadow. Hook protesting that he was only doing it for self-preservation had drawn out the shadow so that Tinkerbell could defeat it. She knew Hook though. Too well he thought as she said, "For the record, I know why you risked your life back there and it wasn't for yourself or revenge. It was for Emma." Hook looked bashful for once because he knew she was right. He knew that he loved Emma./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They had managed to transfer Henry back into his body and get the scroll. Gold had managed to defeat Pan at the cost of his own life. Regina knew what she had to do to stop the curse, but it was a terrible price that she had to pay. Regina could never see Henry again and the others had to return to the Enchanted Forest. To prevent Henry from being alone, Emma and Henry were to have their memories wiped and to leave Storybrooke. They would not remember anything of their previous life and Regina would put happy memories in their place. As a group, they were heart-broken, but they knew that they had no other choice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"At the town line, Emma said goodbye to her friends and her family. Before she got into the car, she took a moment to say goodbye to Hook. "That's quite a vessel you captain there Swan." He changed from a jovial tone to one which was altogether more serious. As the tears rolled down Emma's face, he continued, "there's not a day that will go by that I don't think about you." /spanThey were close enough to kiss as that tension which was always present asserted itself again. "Good." She replied. They both smiled at each other knowing that there were strong feelings there. Feelings that now would never be explored./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Then she was gone./span /p 


	7. Chapter 7 - New York Serenade

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Ever since he had received the message, Hook had been driven by one thought: get to Emma. He had decided not to examine his motives too much. He knew that his men certainly hadn't understood his actions during the arrival of the Dark Curse and they hadn't understood why he had abandoned them. All he knew was that during the last year, trying to return to his previous life had been just that – trying. It hadn't felt right. Nothing had felt right since he'd said goodbye to Emma at the town line. It didn't feel right to remain in The Enchanted Forest. It didn't feel right being the pirate he had once been. It didn't feel right loving and leaving a woman in every port. What did feel right was this. Now he was stood outside the door of the woman he had fallen in love with, in New York, just about to see her again. This felt the rightest thing he had ever done. He was going to rescue her and she was going to rescue her family. Then they would see what the future held for them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook knocked on the door. He had been patient for long enough. It had taken him a long time to find Emma Swan, but now was the time to make himself known. He knocked at the door again – this time more insistently. The door opened and there she was. "Swan." He said trying to keep the note of longing out of his voice, but not really succeeding. Seeing her like this was like he had taken his first full breath in a year. He took a step towards her. She put her hand up to stop him from entering her apartment with a look of confusion and bewilderment on her face. "Wait do I know you?" He hated seeing that lack of recognition on her face. He couldn't help but blurt it all out. She had to listen to him. "I need your help. Something's happened. Something terrible. Your family's in trouble."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Emma still didn't recognize him, and obviously though he was mad, "My family's right here. Who are you?" He hated seeing her not know him. She was all he had thought about, and seeing her like this showed it was obvious she hadn't thought about him, she had no clue who he was and that hurt more than it should. "An old friend. I know you can't remember me, but I can make you." He had a quick desperate thought that he could solve this by using True Love's Kiss. He loved her and he had thought that she might have been beginning to love him, but would not reveal her feelings a year ago because she couldn't admit them to herself. He stepped towards her caressing her hair as he kissed her. She didn't respond. It didn't work. His despair was only matched by the pain that he found himself in around his nether regions. He stumbled back in pain, grasping himself as she pushed him out of her home and exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""A longshot. I had to try. I thought you felt as I did."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""All you are going to feel is some handcuffs when I call the cops."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I know that this seems crazy, but you have to listen to me. You have to remember!" The door slammed in his face. It had not gone how he imagined it would./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"As Emma walked back to the kitchen to join Henry, she thought of the lunatic's words. She had woken up this morning and made eggs and hot chocolate with cream and cinnamon just like she did every morning. She knew that something did not quite feel right, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. She never could. She had felt like this for a year. Granted hearing a knock at the door and seeing hot pirate was not exactly normal, but there was something. He was crazy, but she didn't feel frightened of him. Even while he was spouting all his nonsense about her family, it was obvious he knew her. How did he know her? Why did a grown man, granted a very hot grown man, dress like an old-fashioned pirate and try to kiss her? She quickly tamped down her feelings to deal with Henry and get him out to school. She couldn't help but think about him and their encounter./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook had been watching Emma's abode all day. He needed a new tactic. Obviously, Regina's work was incredibly good when she altered Emma's memories. When she left the apartment building she was with Henry which he knew would bring out her very protective side, so he decided that it wasn't the right moment. He watched her in to the evening as she left once again. This time she was alone, dressed in evening clothes and had painted her face. He decided that this was a more opportune moment and he had a feeling she was on a date, which he definitely felt more than a few pangs of jealousy over. Luckily, she sat outside with her date, which made her much easier to watch and wait for the best moment. The man she was with, got up and left. He took his opportunity. As Emma looked at her mobile phone, he slid in to the seat opposite./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Emma had been enjoying her date with Walsh. He was always good company. When he left to visit the bathroom, she checked her phone to see if Henry had texted. When she looked up the madman from that morning was sat in front of her. "You!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook held his hand up, and entreated her to listen to him, "I can explain," he said quickly before she did anything rash./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You are a stalker!" she exclaimed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Don't scream, just hear me out. I don't do this very often so treasure it love. I've come to apologize."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""For trying to kiss me?" she grabbed on to the nearest weapon which happened to be a knife – not that cutlery would do any good against a crazed madman./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I was simply trying to jog your memory."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's time for you to go. Now!" she really did want him to leave. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Emma your parents are in great danger."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You really have no idea what you are talking about." Her parents had abandoned her at birth. He was talking absolute rubbish, even if it was obvious that he believed in what he was saying./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Because you think you're an orphan? Because that's haunted you your entire life? I'm here to tell you that everything you have believed in is wrong." She had to listen to him. She knew him. He knew that if he just said the right words then she would remember him and come back to him. "You don't know me!" she was skeptical. So he had done his research, but lots of people knew her story./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Lass, I know you better than you know yourself. I have proof." He reached into his pocket for a scarp of paper. "Take a gander. Here's an address. If you want to know who you really are, who your parents are, go there." He tapped the address on the paper hoping that she took the bait. He knew she needed proof and he knew that there was some at the address./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Go now!" she said frantically looking around for Walsh./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You've been there before. A year ago. You just don't remember." He had her eyes and he tried to show her how true his words were through his eyes as if he could plant the thought in her brain. Emma knew he wasn't telling her the truth because she knew exactly where she was a year ago. "A year ago I was in Boston until a fire destroyed my apartment so that I could have a fresh start with my son."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Regina really did a number on you." She sat back. Now he was bringing other people into his lies. She didn't know any Regina. He was crazy and she decided to tell him. "You're a crazy person. Or a liar. Or both" She just didn't believe anything that was coming out of his mouth./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I prefer dashing rapscallion." He leaned back and looked at her through hooded eyes. She looked at him unimpressed. "Scoundrel?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Give me one good reason not to punch you in the face."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You really don't believe me?" He leant in close to her. "Try using your superpower" Emma sat back in surprise. "Yep. I know about that. Use it see that I'm telling the truth." She held his gaze and did see the truth behind his eyes. "Just because you believe something is true, does not make it real." He leaned in and tapped the paper again. He knew that he had struck a spark in her somewhere, but he also knew her and knew that she would need time to think about his words./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Maybe. Maybe not. I know you Swan. You sense something's off. Go to that address. Take a chance. Then you'll want to talk and when you do I'll be in Central Park at the entrance to the zoo. Don't do it for me, or for you. Do it for your family. They need your help." With that, he got up and left leaving Emma mostly dismissing his words, but a small part of her believed him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The next day, despite the fact that Walsh had proposed and Emma didn't know what to say, she helped to put off those thoughts by visiting the address that the crazy hot lying pirate had given her. Only he hadn't been lying. She had found things in that apartment which really didn't make sense. She decided to go to Central Park to meet him. She was angry and she wanted answers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook had been pacing up and down outside the zoo in Central Park for what seemed like hours. When he saw her he was so relieved and so glad that his plan had worked. "Swan." He couldn't help it, but he just smiled at her now that she finally believed him. "I knew that it would work. It's good to see you again."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Why didn't you tell me that was Neal's place?" she was furious that he was obviously working with that lying scumbag Neal who abandoned her and her child all those years ago. It all made sense now, except for those few niggling things. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. "I think the tone of your voice answers that quite clearly." Hook was worried and very disappointed. She was obviously furious with him. "You never would have gone if I had."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Where's Neal? What are you up to? Is he trying to get into Henry's life? How does he even know about him?" she was angry and worried. She was so worried about Henry and would face even crazy made men who wore dressing up clothes in the daytime./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I already told you I'm not here because of Neal. I'm here because your parents are in trouble. I'm here because their entire kingdom has been cursed. Ripped back to Storybrooke." He was starting to get mad. This was a serious situation. He was trying to be a hero, but she wasn't exactly making it easy for him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What are you talking about?" she paused between each of her words showing how angry she was. "My parents. A kingdom. A curse. Do you know what you sound like?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"That did give him pause. He saw it from her point of view and knew he wasn't winning. "Like a madman I'm sure." He looked at the floor downcast. But he didn't give up. "But it's true. Your parents need you. You're the only one that can save them." Emma rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that he was starting this again. Changing tack Hook asked, "If you don't believe me at all why did you come?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Emma rootled around in her bag, "Because Neal has a camera with my son's name on it!" Emma showed him the camera strap that she had found. "How?" Emma was shouting now. She needed to protect Henry. She needed to know that Henry wasn't in any danger./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Don't you see that is proof of what I am saying. Henry must have left that in the apartment when you were in New York last year."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Not good enough. I want answers. Real ones!" Hook took a deep breath. This was most unfair. The one time when he wasn't lying, he wasn't believed. He had one last gambit. He reached into his pocket, drew out a small vial and began, "There's only way you'll get those. Drink this." He said while holding out the vial. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Emma looked at him incredulously, "Drink the thing the crazy person just offered me! No thank you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It will help you remember. It will help you remember everything you've lost. If one small part of yourself senses that I'm right, don't you owe it to yourself to see if I'm right? What do you say love? Take a leap of faith. Give it a go." He looked at her willing her to believe him. Hoping beyond hope that she would believe him. That she would see he wasn't lying./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The pirate was charming, but not that charming. Emma just couldn't risk Henry. She couldn't take a chance she was wrong about him. "Call me love one more time and I'll take the other hand." As she said the damning words she used her handcuffs to cuff hi to the iron chair. He still held the vial in his hand, but she wasn't going to drink that. She wasn't insane./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"This all felt like deja vu to Hook as he felt the cuff snap around his wrist. He really thought he was getting through to her. "Swan what are you doing?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm making sure that you never bother my son and me again." With that, she whistled. Two policemen came walking around the corner. "This is the guy. The one who assaulted me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It was a kiss," he replied indignantly, insulted that she thought he would assault her, let alone that he had./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""There he confessed." She sounded smug and very pleased with herself. She backed away as the police arrested him. Now she knew she would be safe. Hook couldn't believe it. Again. She had done this again. This time instead of a giant, it was New York's finest. "Swan please. You're making a mistake. A terrible terrible mistake." He appealed to her desperately. She just turned around and left. "Swan! Your family needs you," he shouted after her, but it was no use./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It wasn't the first time Hook had been apprehended by the police and thrown in to the brigg. He knew the drill. It seemed that police in New York were just the same back in his realm. He had sweet-talked the officers, but it had still taken a phone call from Swan to get him out. As he left the building, he re-fitted his false hand, which the police had just given him back. "Hey we need to talk." He looked up and Emma was there. She didn't look quite as angry as she had done the last time, but she still looked hostile. He decided to play it a different way this time./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Swan. I knew you wouldn't let me rot in that cage. I've been in my fair share of briggs, but none as barbaric as that," he said pointing back at the precinct. "they force fed me something called baloney." Just the thought of it made him shiver a little bit. Emma wasn't in the mood for small talk. "What the hell are these?" in her hand she had a stack of those photographs which were those things from this world which looked exactly as the moment the thing was pointed at them. In them wee pictures that were clearly labelled: Storybrooke. "We never lived in a town called Storybrooke. We never took a flight from Boston to New York. We never did any of this."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So you believe me then?" he asked gently./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I don't know." She was still looking for other more rational explanations for the things that he had said and these photos. "You could have photoshopped these pictures!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook looked confused, "Photoshop?" He didn't know what on earth she was talking about and it must have shown on his face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Faked." The fact that she was having to explain something that everyone knew didn't cross her mind./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""If you thought that these were forgeries the why did you spring me from the brig? Because as much as you deny it deep down you know that something is wrong. Deep down you know I'm right."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's not possible. How could I forget all of this?" Hook knew that she was finally weakening. His stubborn Swan was finally coming round. "I promise you that there's an explanation."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Not one that makes sense." She still looked defiant. Hook once again reached into his picket for the precious potion that he had managed to conceal during his confinement. Thank goodness, he had not forgotten all his pirate skills. He held it up to her. "If you drink this it will." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""If. If what you're saying is true, I'd have to give up my life here."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's all based on lies."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's real and it's pretty good. I have Henry, a job, a guy I love." Those words hurt. They hurt Hook more than he thought possible. He wasn't giving up though. If he gave up, people would be hurt and Emma would be lost to him forever. "Perhaps there's a man that you love in the life that you have lost." He looked down, not able to look at her knowing that the love that he no doubt had in his eye was not in hers. From his words, Emma just knew that the man was him. She knew that there was a spark of something. Something that was just out of reach. "Regardless," he carried on, "if you want to find the truth drink up. Do you really want to live a life of lies?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou know that this isn't right. Trust your gut Swan, it will tell you what to do."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Henry always says that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Then if you won't listen to me, then listen to your boy."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEmma finally caved in and drank the potion./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Emma remembered it all. She remembered everyone. "Hook." She said finally recognizing him. Hook could help the smile that lit up his face. He was so glad that she was back, he had missed her. "Did you miss me?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Emma couldn't answer. She had missed him. She had really missed him even though it had just been a day. She would never let him know. He had got one thing right – he was a rapscallion./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"At this very moment, Hook was reaching for the alcohol because it was the only thing that he knew would stop the hurt right now. He had explained some of the last year to Emma, but there were things that he knew he would never tell her about that time. His secrets and his guilt were his alone. He did tell her about how he came to get the message. He did tell her that he came back to save her. It didn't make any difference though. The spark of hope that he had carried since receiving the message came to naught. Emma was upset about losing this version of her life. She didn't want him and she didn't want this life. Then the door buzzer had brought more misery to this pirate's reality. He had offered to get rid of Walsh for Emma, but she had turned him down – a pity, he would have really really enjoyed putting his hook through the man's face. That man who had enjoyed Emma. That man who had had more in eight months than he could ever dream of. That man who Emma cared about. He was left alone with his thoughts, his regrets and his broken dreams. All he could do was drink to numb the pain./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"When Hook heard the noise from upstairs he rushed to help Emma. "Swan!" he called out worried for her. Emma was looking over the edge of the building. "What the blazes was that?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Emma replied sadly, "A reminder. A reminder that I was never safe. What I wanted, what I thought I could have, was never on the cards for me. For the Saviour." Hook looked sadly at her. He knew the feeling and he did feel her pain. "We leave in the morning." She looked so broken. He just wished that she would let him comfort her. He knew he could help her if he let him. When she explained that Walsh had been a flying monkey who had tried to kill her, he winced. He had had many women do many things to him, but this one was a first even for him/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Morning arrived and Hook was back to his buoyant self. If Emma was hurting that meant she was feeling and if she was feeling then that was something he could work with. He arrived at the apartment with a smile, a cocky look, and a "Morning Swan." He was introduced to Henry as Killian and as a client. He wasn't careful with his words, but he didn't intend to be. He had a new plan which involved a certain someone confronting their feelings and what was in front of her instead of hiding it to the point that it became another wall./span/p 


	8. Chapter 8- Cursed Lips

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-outline-level: 1;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chapter 8 – Cursed Lips/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"When they found Emma's parents there was a surprise. Mary Margaret was pregnant. Each of them told their story about what had happened, but there seemed to be a large gap in everyone's memory. A large pregnant sized gap. Hook's memory was intact, but he couldn't shed any light because he had left them so early on. He did tell them about the bird, the note and the potion. Then the dwarfs had turned up to say that more people were going missing. Whatever had happened was bad. It was clear that they had to try to figure out who had taken their memories and what they were going to do about that person or persons./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Newcomers had come to the forest including Robin Hood and his Merry Men. It was Little John who had been taken by some sort of winged beast. A winged beast which sounded remarkably like the creature Walsh had turned in to. The beast that Emma was going to marry as Hook gleefully pointed out to David. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They had found Little John injured in the forest. In the hospital, he had turned in to a flying monkey. Along with the evidence that Regina brought that the person who had escaped from the trap had green smoke, the heroes soon figured out that the cause of all their issues was the Wicked Witch of the West./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Nine months passed. Mary Margaret's baby was due imminently, but they still hadn't found the witch. Hook had almost given up hope with Emma. She was concerned about Neal's disappearance, she missed her previous life and they were friends. He was trying to show her that he had changed and that he could be a good man. He did patrols. He did being nice to that pompous arse David. He was even nice to the dwarfs. It didn't seem to be enough. Not enough for Emma and not enough for him to wipe out that year. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"This patrol was the first patrol in a long time that Hook and Emma had done alone. Normally there was always David there, lurking. Making sure that he didn't go near his daughter. Anyone would have thought that she was a virginal 16 year old, not a 30 year old woman with a child. He decided that enough was enough. He had seen more than enough of Emma moping around and that it was time to provoke her as she was provoking him. She couldn't leave the missing year alone. She asked him what he had been doing. He was being evasive. Then she accused him of lying. They came to a standstill in the forest and Emma turned to him, looked him in the eye and asked him, "What happened back there? What aren't you telling me?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Nothing. That's my tale and I'm sticking to it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Still don't believe you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Let's leave it at that and you can just say thank you." The tension between them built as both of them remembered the last time that Emma thanked Hook. It was burned into both their memories./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""For my memories? I already did."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Or for saving you from a loveless marriage." He said sarcastically. He didn't know why he used this to distract her. No. He did really. He did know that it would peak her ire, but he also couldn't stop itching the scratch. It was driving him mad thinking of her being loved by another man./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Is that what you think you're doing?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""He was a flying monkey."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I didn't know that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Then he asked the question that really had been driving him mad. "Were you considering it?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Does it matter?" asked Emma. She tried to deflect him knowing that she would hurt him. A little bit wanted to hurt him because she was happy and oblivious before, without the weight of the Saviour, her magic and the knowledge that she had abandoned Henry like she had been abandoned and that was his fault./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Humour me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yes. Is that okay. I was in love, so of course I was considering it. As usual, he wasn't who he said he was and I got my heart broken. That enough humour for you?" she was hard-faced and pointed when she said this to him. She wanted him to know that her walls were back, they were high and unscalable. Not only didn't she trust him, but she didn't trust men full stop. He looked crushed and she was glad. She didn't want him to continue this obvious pursuit of her. She wanted to hurt him, like she had been hurt so that he wouldn't come back. He looked almost broken. Not angry like she was, but sad. Yet he was thoughtful with it. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad to hear it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Glad that I got my heart broken?" Now she was starting to become angry with him rather than with men in general. He stepped towards her so that they were so close they could almost be kissing. He held her gaze so that she could use her superpower and know his words came from the heart and were true. "If it can be broken, it means it still works." A chink appeared in Emma's walls. Hook knew that she wanted to kiss him. Emma knew that she wanted to kiss him. He let her have the first move as he would not take this time, but he would accept if it was freely given. She still wasn't ready and she broke the moment and moved away. Hook took a deep breath. It was still there. She still had feelings for him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They had found the witch's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDavid had an encounter with his doppelganger and then the Wicked `Witch had stolen the remnants of David's sword. With each other as backup, Emma, Hook, David and Regina had found that the witch had Rumpelstiltskin imprisoned, even though he was supposed to be dead. They then rejoined Belle, David and Mary Margaret to discuss the fact that Rumpelstiltskin was alive, yet they didn't know where Neal was. Hook threw some light on the subject because he knew that Neal missed his family and believed that his father was the best chance he had to find them. It was then decided that Belle would research the Dark One to see if they could find anything out. Belle was skeptical about Hook's help, but he was determined to redeem himself after threatening to kill her – twice. He wanted to make amends to Belle. He also thought it wouldn't hurt to show Emma that he could be friends with a woman and not be the lothario that Emma still thought he was. He also wanted to help – these last few months of being on the right side for once had been surprisingly fun./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"When Neal turned up at his father's shop, Hook was surprised but glad. He knew that it would bring complications for Emma and him, but he was glad for Milah's sake. He brought him green jello. Neal thanked him for bringing Emma back, but Hook really didn't want his thanks. There was a moment when Neal desperate to help make things right with Emma, Henry and his father asked him if he was going to be in his way. "I am in your way," replied Hook. Forspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spana second he thought about what that meant and he couldn't help having a cocky look on his face. However, being good and being a hero and the fact that he was Milah's son meant that he soon remembered what had been brought back to them and hugged a very surprised Neal. He did love Emma, but he also loved Milah's son – the boy that he was- and he stood by his decision not to stand in the way of Neal being a family with Emma and Henry. He would do what was right. He wasn't giving up because he suspected Emma may have other ideas, but he would do what was right./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-outline-level: 1;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Then Neal was dead again. This time permanently./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook was glad that he and Neal had made their peace. Emma, on the other hand, was very conflicted. A part of her still loved Neal and would always love Neal. A part of her was sad for the fact that they would never be a family. A part of her was sad because Henry didn't remember Neal and so he didn't know how his dad had been during Neverland and how they had grown in their relationship. Most of her was angry. She was angry that yet another person had been taken from her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"After Neil's wake at Granny's, Emma didn't want to leave. She didn't know what she wanted to do, so she picked up the darts to see if she could work out some of her anger by throwing sharp things at a target. Hook remained behind. As she was throwing the darts, he came up behind her, "Perhaps I should paint a bullseye on the wicked witch's back." He was hoping a little humour would draw Emma out of her dark mood. He was worried about her and for her. "I'll need more than a dart when I find her." She carried on throwing the darts at the board. He sighed. She was worse than he thought. "I know you're hurting Swan, but there are better ways to grieve Balefire's death than letting anger overcome you." His voice was designed to sooth. Emma turned towards him angrily, "Let me guess rum?" her disdain was dripping like acid from her tongue. Hook smiled, ignoring her tone and continuing with his levity to try and cajole her out of her dark mood. "It never hurts'" he smiled holding out the bottle. "I'll stick with anger until I deal with Zelina."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well take it from me, vengeance isn't going to make you feel better."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's going to make this town safer and I promised Henry I would find the person responsible for his father's death." She looked at Henry while she said this, meaning every single word. "It's really all I can do for him right now." Hook could hear her despair and sadness for her son and her son's situation. "Now that can't be true. Have you tried talking to the boy?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""As far as he's concerned, I haven't seen Neal since he left me in jail. Anything I say about his dad being a hero sounds like I'm making it up just to make him feel better."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Perhaps I could talk to him."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Emma couldn't hide her surprise that Hook would bother about her son. "About what? Leather conditioner and eyeliner?" Yet again Hook tried not to let the hurt show on his face. Whenever he tried to do something nice for her, she threw it back in her face. Would she ever forgive him for being a pirate? He explained that he knew Bae as a boy and that perhaps Henry would like to hear tales from those times. "You'd really do that?" she was really touched that he would be so thoughtful./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Aye," he replied, "it might help the boy make peace with his father's passing. And me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Be careful!" Emma entreated. "Zelena is still out there!" Hook knew that he had made a huge leap with Emma in that she trusted him to look after Henry, yet that wasn't the reason he had offered his services. He genuinely wanted to help. He replied earnestly, "I assure you that nothing will happen to the boy while he's in my charge." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Henry and Hook really enjoyed their time together. They bonded over firelight. It was too soon when he dropped him off. He tried to talk to Emma about Henry and staying in Storybrooke and the fact that her ideals about a life were just that, but she shut him down./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sometimes when you think that life is peachy, that is when karma tends to hit you in the face. Hook was having one of those moments. He and Emma were getting closer. She was trusting him with care of Henry. He and Henry were forging a relationship, which in turn was helping him with Emma and the rest of the Storybrooke inhabitants. Yes - she was being stubborn about leaving Storybrooke and returning to her false life, but he had every confidence he would be able to persuade her because he knew personally that no matter how much you wanted to go back to your old life, you just can't. His history had just made an appearance. Although Ariel didn't remember what had happened back in their own realm, he did and he hadn't exactly covered himself in glory. In fact, he had been avoiding thinking about it since he had returned to Storybrooke. Now it seemed that he was going to have to face the consequences of his actions./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook's initial reaction to seeing Ariel was to lie. When she asked about Prince Eric, he lied. Then he was cornered in to helping by David, even though he tried to point out that in all likelihood Eric was dead, in fact he knew he was dead for a fact. He still had to help Ariel. He took her to see Belle in Gold's shop and despite his best intentions he found the buttons from Eric's cloak. These then led to the sea showing that Eric was dead, just like he knew. It was a futile quest, yet he still helped Ariel. He still comforted her and listened to Ariel in her grief about Prince Eric. He felt awful. He felt guilty. When she said that he had a true heart, he couldn't live with himself. He didn't deserve her words. He didn't deserve her thanks. When she left, he ran after her because he needed to tell her. He needed to confess. He confessed that he had been too ashamed to admit it to himself or to tell her that he had chosen The Jolly Roger and appearing the pirate over saving Prince Henry. He deserved it when she slapped him and called him a coward and a monster. In fact, he was glad that she did it. "What kind of person does that?" she asked appalled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""The kind who's empty, who believes that a ship can fill a void left by a broken heart." Ariel was not taken in by his words because she was still too angry despite the fact she knew Hook told the truth. He laid it on the line. He told her that he would do anything to change things to make it right. He meant those words. He knew that what he had done was wrong and he knew that no matter what he did he would never get over the guilt. He had been trying to make amends with those he had hurt and she was no exception. She wanted to know how she could trust a man who no longer believed in love. "I still do," replied Hook./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Then swear to me on it. This woman. The one who broke your heart. Do you still love her?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yes," Hook admitted./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Then swear to me on her name."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I swear on Emma Swan." He was anguished as he saw a chance to redeem himself. What he didn't expect was the look of triumph on her face. What he didn't expect was for a mermaid to do some sort of magic to his lips. What he didn't expect was Ariel to turn in to Zelena. Zelena did tell him that Ariel and Prince Eric had found each other and had their Happy Ever After. It didn't make it better that she had cursed his lips and that if he kissed Emma then he would take her powers. Everything that made her special. Then Zelena threatened everyone around Emma unless he kissed her. Zelena left him with the choice of removing Emma's powers or seeing everyone she loves die. Payback was a bitch./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"After Emma had confirmed that Ariel was indeed reunited with her Prince, she tried to give Hook the kudos, but he refused to accept it, which was not like him. He was also invited to Granny's which he declined which was not like him. There was something really off with Hook and Emma wasn't sure what it was, but she was sure that it had something to do with the missing year. However, she didn't care. As Hook left, she stopped him, "And Killian. Whatever happened this last year, whatever you're not telling me, I don't care. I'm tired of living in the past." Emma was deeply concerned about Hook./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I know how you feel." Was all he could manage before he had to leave. He could barely stand being in the same room with her because he felt so guilty and conflicted about the choice he was being forced to make. He needed to think it through and formulate a plan, a strategy. Yet he couldn't help but look. He couldn't help but use his telescope to gaze on Emma. Never had he felt so useless and so alone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Over the next few days, Emma's concerns became greater. Although Hook was still around and helping her, he had lost his sense of humour and was distinctly snappy. He wasn't touching her, or flirting with her, or talking to her. She missed him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Emma and the rest of the heroes had been tracking Henry after he ran away. She managed to shoot the flying monkey which was attacking him. David had killed another with his sword. Regina killed the rest with fireballs. The sight of this helped Henry's memories return, much to the relief of Regina. Hook was relieved because he had been scared for Henry after Zelena had gone to the trouble of having him kidnapped and warned him that this would happen if he didn't kiss Emma. It was spoiled by Zelena putting in an appearance and kidnapping Henry. She let Emma know in no uncertain terms that Hook knew more than he was letting on. "Don't blame me. The captain failed me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Damn you Zelena," he replied knowing how this would look to Emma./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hook what's she talking about?" asked Emma puzzled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""He knew what the price of that failure was. Your son's life." As Zelena said those damning words she was squeezing the life out of Henry until Emma had no choice but to use her magic. Defeated, Zelena left in a haze of green smoke and questions for Emma about Hook and his involvement. True Love's Kiss between Regina and Henry woke the rest of Storybrooke and restored their memories. All questions about how they had been returned and how the curse was cast were answered. Now the only questions left were those for Hook./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Emma didn't want to believe that Hook had been working for the witch. That didn't mean that she didn't want an explanation of what happened. Hook explained that he hadn't kidnapped Henry, but that he was trying to save him. He explained that Zelena had cursed his lips. It wasn't enough though. Emma was furious with him and he had lost her trust because he hadn't told her. It should have been her decision about how to protect Henry. Then the Charmings had accused him of lying about the bird and the message. They hadn't sent the message. All he knew was that he was telling the truth and yet again no one believed him. Zelena had scored more deeply than he thought./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook had heard that the Charming's baby was on its way. He went to the hospital to help, yet Emma saw him in the corridor and it was clear she still hadn't forgiven him and didn't want his help. He tried to explain that he had no choice and that he couldn't tell her because Zelena had threatened Henry. Emma was not listening to sense. She was determined to take the fight to Zelena. Surprisingly David was on his side. He understood that Hook had been backed into a corner and he insisted that Emma take him with her as protection, or cannon fodder, whichever would help./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Emma was full of recriminations as her and Hook went to take the fight to Zelena. She blamed him for manipulating her in to returning. No matter how many times he told her it wasn't real she had this ridiculous fascination with an ordinary life. With being happy. Hook knew that there was more to it and he called her on it. "What is it? Why are you so scared of staying? I think it is because you can see a future here. A happy one." Hook knew that he was close to the mark because Emma could barely look at him. She came back, as he knew she would, fighting. "Let me guess. With you?" She was scathing and it hurt. Before he could come back, their conversation was interrupted by Zelena. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh you two are so adorable, but instead of looking for each other maybe you should be focused on me." She was accompanied by Rumpelstiltskin which both Hook and Emma knew was an issue. "Although without magic that could prove to be a challenge."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Next time you take my power, why don't you try enchanting the lips of someone I'll actually kiss." Hook knew those words were designed to hurt him as well as challenge Zelena and he tried not to feel the pain. He did though. Zelena was confident though. She had something up her sleeve."See Emma you've got a decision to make. You can keep your magic which makes you oh so sad, or you can save the man that you can't wait to run away from." Then she commanded Rumpelstiltskin to drown Hook. Rumpelstiltskin transported Hook to the nearby water but and thrust him in face first. Hook knew in that moment he was going to die. He fought as long as he could, but he was going to lose this. He was glad that he would die ensuring that Emma would never lose her magic./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Emma ran to where Hook was drowning, screaming his name. "Choose wisely," Zelena crowed. Emma tried to pull Hook out of the water, but Rumplestiltskin's power was too strong. She couldn't free him and Zelena knew it. She was going to lose him. Another person she loved was going to die. It wasn't until all movement had ceased that she was able to pull Hook's lifeless body out of the water. She shouted his name and shook him trying to wake him. Desperately wanting him to come back to life. "Killian come back to me," she entreated desperately, but no matter what he did he wouldn't wake up. Emma knew she had a choice to make. She could leave him to die, or she could wake him. "Son of a bitch!" she swore. There was only one choice that she could make. She pinched his nose, moved his chin down and began to give him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"As soon as Emma's lips touched those of Hook's, True Love's Kiss woke him. At the same time, the curse worked and her magic was gone. It also woke him. He came too coughing up water. Emma was so relieved that he was alive. He took in deep breaths as she held his shoulder and looked down in concern. He touched his lips as he realized what she had done. "Swan?" What she had done for him. He was furious with her. He would have rather died than this happen. He looked at her in fear and horror, "What did you do? What did you do!" he knew what she had done though. He knew what she had done and it was too late. One of the things which made her special she had given up for him. She had given up her magic and now she wouldn't be able to save him, the town or her family. He would have rather died./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook's worst fears were realized when he and Emma returned to the hospital and her newborn baby brother had been taken. Emma had covered up how she had lost her magic and Henry had pointed out that Regina had light magic now and that she could defeat her sister. Together all the heroes worked together to defeat Zelena stopping the spell to go back through time, rescuing the baby and taking Zelena's power./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Emma was stood by the door of her mother's room smiling at her parents and her little brother being re-united. Hook joined her in the corridor, "I never thought I'd see one of those?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's called a baby."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No Swan. A smile." He looked bashful as he spoke to her. He was remarkably nervous./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We won." Her smile lit up her face. He looked at her for a few seconds enjoying her beautiful face lit up by happiness. But he had to do what he had come here to do./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""In all the chaos, I never got a chance to say thank you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Emma was taken aback, "You really think I'd let you drown?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Given our history can you blame me for being uncertain?" he smiled at her and she grinned back acknowledging the truth of his words. "Has your power returned now that Zelena has been defeated?" he asked hoping that it had. He had much to feel guilty about and this was probably one of the biggest things he had ever been the cause of./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm sorry love."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's okay. I won't need it in New York." His face fell. He thought that after everything that they had gone through, the choice that she had made, finally meant that she was willing to admit there was something between them. Something powerful and good. Yet it seemed that she still couldn't admit her feelings. He didn't know what to say to her as she went to see the baby. Hook followed her to the door jamb, looking on to the room and seeing the baby. The sight of the family made his heart sing. They looked so happy together. Yet he couldn't understand why Emma would want to give all of this up. A part of him was so jealous of this family, and the love they had for each other, he hadn't had this feeling since his brother died all those years ago, and yet she was willing to give it all up! Another small piece of him, saw Emma and wanted this for them. He loved her so much, that he knew if she stopped being afraid of her feelings and let him in, then they could have this too. He had once said to Neal that he would never give up on Emma, and he didn't intend to./span /p 


	9. Chapter 9- Back in Time

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-outline-level: 1;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chapter 9 – Back in Time or How Emma Admitted her Feelings./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"At the Naming Ceremony at Granny's, the Charming family were looking at the storybook yet again at how Snow and Charming first met. Relieving their story for another time. Mary Margaret was telling them about the time she hid on a farm, how it was so peaceful and how amazing it was to leave all her troubles behind. Hook smiled and said, "Like mother like daughter." He knew Emma was cross when she called him Hook, but he didn't regret it. If he couldn't talk any sense in to her, then perhaps her parents could. It was time she stopped hiding it from everyone apart from him and let it out in to the open. It was clear from everyone's reactions that they did not want her to leave. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"As Emma ran away from the confrontation, Hook went after her holding the book that Henry had given him to help remind her of who she really was. He found her in the park. "You're making a mistake."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I don't want to talk to you about this."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""If you don't want to listen to me, listen to your son." Emma looked at him then. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook got the book out of the satchel Henry had given him, "He thought this might remind you of what you are leaving behind: your family."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Henry is my family and I am taking him where he is safe."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No Swan. This safety first nonsense is just that. You defeated the bloody wicked witch. You defeated Pan. You broke the curse. You keep running. What are you looking for?" Despite the fact he kept thrusting the book towards her, she wouldn't take it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Home." She said in a small voice looking very wounded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook wouldn't let her use that excuse though. He kept on, "And that's in New York? That wasn't real."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Last year was."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""They were based on false memories. It was based on magical nonsense."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Now we've got our memories back. Now we can make it real."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What? Why can't you do that here with your entire family?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Because of this." She said snatching the book from Hook and turning to the page with the curse. "I don't see my family here. I see fairytales. I see stories of Princes and Princesses. It's not me. I was never a part of any of this." He understood her loneliness, her sense of being disconnected from everything and everybody. It was how he had felt most of his life. It was why he had become a pirate. "What are you a part of Swan?" he sat down next to her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Besides being with Henry, I don't think I've ever been a part of anything."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well you could be." He wanted to shout at Emma that she was a part of something, that the whole town followed her, that she was the leader, that she had a family who were desperate to include her, that she could be a part of him, but that she was choosing to shut them all out, but he didn't. He could tell that she truly believed her own words. That her loneliness was all encompassing. That she was shutting everyone out because they had shut her out of their world when she was a baby and she wantedspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanto punish them. She closed the book with a snap, effectively shutting out his words. "Look when I was a kid I ran away. That's just what I did. The first time I did it, I had the exact same thoughts. I wondered, what if I'm making a mistake; what if I miss this place?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And did you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Not the first time. Not any time." She looked so lost. Like the lost girl that Pan said she was./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So you just keep running." He was challenging her. He was calling her a coward./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I learned something a long time ago Hook. Home is the place that when you leave you just miss it. So yeah, I'm going to keep running until I feel that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So you are just going to leave your parents then. Don't you even care about them? Or anyone in this town?" They both knew they were now talking about him. He looked devastated at her words, knowing that she was going to leave him. She was never going to see what they could be./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Of course I care. I just have to do what's right for me and for Henry. And.." She was distracted from her words by a huge pillar of fire that lit up the sky. Sensing danger she immediately went to find out what it was./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"As usual, Emma rushed headlong in to danger. Hook wanted her to be cautious and not mess with magic and the danger. A portal opened up, which sucked them both in. Hook managed to use his hook to anchor them, but Emma couldn't hold on. She slipped in to the portal. He sighed, "One of these days I'm going to stop chasing after this bloody woman!" he said it aloud because he needed to hear it even though he knew that he would never stop chasing her. He unanchored himself from the ground and let himself be sucked in to the portal and headlong in to danger./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They were both flung on to the forest floor. They both recognized where they were. "It appears we are both back in the Enchanted Forest."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, I got that." She replied./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""The only question is when." When Emma caught sight of the Wanted poster for Snow White, they both knew what time they had ended up in. Emma went on the attack again berating herself for not going back to New York immediately. Hook knew it was just bluster because she was scared so he tried to keep up her spirits with a bit of levity and tried to formulate a plan for getting back. Nothing came to mind though, until Emma had a brainwave about going to find Rumpelstiltskin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hearing horses, they hid off the road. They saw Regina at her worst being the Evil Queen. It was clear to Hook that they couldn't help the poor unfortunate villagers as they couldn't undo things which had already happened without great consequences. He was starting to formulate a plan. He made Emma change in to clothes which were more appropriate for the time. She looked amazing. "Ooooh. Now that's much better." He really meant it. The clothes made her breasts look amazing, all he wanted to do was to look at them, to touch them, to worship them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Is this really necessary?" she asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What would you have done if Regina had spotted you back there?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""My guess. Run."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And even if we had, if she'd seen you then she might remember you when you first arrived in Storybrooke."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Remember a glimpse of a face thirty years from now?" Emma couldn't stop fiddling with her clothes because they were so uncomfortable. It was making her cross./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""The point is, we need to minimize you making a lasting impression. Sadly, red leather jackets don't come into vogue here - ever."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""The only lasting impression I'm worried about right now is the lasting impression this corset is making on my spleen."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He couldn't take his eyes from her breasts as her words made him focus on them and as she poked them out trying to make herself comfortable. "Your discomfort is a cross I'm willing to bear." She smiled at his flirtatious words, secretly pleased that she was making such an impression on him. "Nothing compared to what would happen if we effect the timeline, which means preceeding with all caution." He helped her by putting the hood of her cape over her hair and hiding her face. "You're not from the world of magic. I am. Even the smallest of changes could have catastrophic consequences. Things must happen as they always did." Then he started walking through the forest to find Rumpelstiltskin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"However, they did change the timeline. They distracted Snow White from robbing David and his lovely bride, which mean that they did not meet when they should have met. After they had stopped Rumpelstiltskin from killing Hook, they had explain the situation and what they had done to Snow White and David. Rumplestiltskin had agreed to help them in terms of the portal and repairing the timeline. He provided them with a ticket to the Ball to celebrate David's engagement and told them to sort out their mess./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They knew that Snow needed money, and Hook knew a pirate who could hire Snow to steal the engagement ring which would lead David to chasing her. The problem was they need to distract his younger self. They found young Captain Hook where they thought they would – in the tavern surrounded by tavern wenches, playing dice. Emma and Hook watched him from afar. Emma was worried that it was a good idea, but Hook knew that his younger self was so drunk that he wouldn't notice and if anything was amiss he would blame the rum. Emma, took down her hood, and undid the laces at the front of her bodice so that her breasts almost spilled out. Hook didn't like it. He was worried about what his former self would do and warned Emma that he was not like he was now, he was dangerous and would not hesitate to take advantage of her. He was just a little bit jealous. Hook went to sort out Snow and Emma got to work./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Emma leant over the table, gaining Hook's attention as she thought she would. He couldn't take his eyes from her breasts. "What are you boys playing?" she asked. Emma was at her flirtatious best. It was like she was on the date take down during her Bailbondsperson days. She encouraged him to drink, making sure that her own rum was tossed over her shoulder. She made him feel like he was the only man in the world. The way that she suggestively touched his hook showed him that he was in for a night of pleasure. Although she refused to give him her name, it only fueled his already stoked fire, by adding that air of mystery. He took the invitation and asked her back to the ship. She delayed him by suggesting that they drink more, but she knew she couldn't delay him indefinitely. Hook was rolling drunk, but he didn't want to wait. Emma knew she had to keep him focused on her and agreed to go back to his ship. She tried to slow time by falling over, but he just picked her up and carried her on to the ship. As she laid in his arms she noticed a figure in a green hood and knew it to be Snow. Relieved she let him carry her on to the Jolly Roger. Smee knew there was something amiss, but before he could alert Hook, she reminded him of the promised nightcap. She suggested that he find one and that she would be waiting for him. He tried to kiss her, but she played coy and wriggled out of his arms to go down below, hinting at what he would receive when he joined her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Below deck, she bumped into her Hook. He was very surprised, "What are you doing here?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I could ask the same of you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I thought I told you to keep him occupied."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I am. Thank you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""By taking him back to my ship! His ship. You know what I mean."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I stalled him as long as I could. I thought you'd be gone by now. I'll try to keep him above deck. Try and get out of here." It was too late though. They heard noise on the stairs and her Hook ducked in to the shadows while young Hook joined her. "Hey. Where are you going? I do hope you're not having second thoughts."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No." She moved closer to young Hook. "I just got tired of waiting." She moved in and kissed him passionately. He laughed. He then kissed her long and passionately, while maneuvering her towards his desk. His hands were all over her and Emma had to confess that it felt good. It felt good to cut lose and do with him things that she secretly wanted to do with her Hook. "My apologies. A woman as beautiful as you deserve my full and prompt attention." Meanwhile her Hook was furious. He hated seeing hands all over her that were not his. As Hook was trying to kiss Emma again, he used his hook to pull him off her and punched him in the face, knocking him to the floor unconscious. Emma could see he had used some force as he obviously made his fist hurt as he was shaking it out. "Are you kidding me!" exclaimed Emma. "How is that not going to have consequences?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""He was asking for it. And like I said, he'll blame the rum. Now let's get out of here." Hook was eager to leave, not liking to see his former self and not liking to remember seeing his hands all over his woman./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Outside of David's castle, they waited to meet Rumpelstiltskin. He arrived and duly gave them an invitation to the ball. He then changed their costumes and faces to ensure that they fit in. Rumpelstiltskin was working on a plan, so all they needed to do was to ensure that Snow met David, stole the ring and then they could go home./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Emma looked beautiful in her dress and she had to admit that Hook looked dashing and handsome in his formal clothes. She was nervous though, as she had never been to a ball. "Mary Margaret and David are always going on about this ball and that ball. What's the big deal about these things?" The crowds parted and Emma got her first look at the pomp and grandeur of a royal ball. She was stunned. "You were saying." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What am I supposed to do?" she asked nervously. Hook knew that for once he could look after Emma. "Blend in." As Princess Leia and Prince Charles, Hook took her hand, bowed, smiled and led her on to the dancefloor for her first dance. Emma stopped him. "Wait. Are you telling me that you know how to do whatever this is?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's called a waltz. There's only one rule. Pick a partner who knows what he's doing." She smiled at her, put her hands in the correct place and led her in her very first dance. Hook couldn't help but feel very proud and privileged that he was able to do this with Emma. Despite the room being crowded, it felt like they were the only people in the world as they gazed in to each other's eyes. All Hook wanted to do was to kiss her, but he knew that this was not the time or the place./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Too soon their dancing was caught short by the arrival of the Evil Queen. Worried, Emma went to check that her mother had managed to steal the ring. She managed to get away, but one of the Evil Queen's soldiers arrived and started shooting arrows at Snow. Emma managed to push the soldier so that he missed and Snow got clean away. However, she had left the ring. Emma picked it up. Hook dashingly held the soldiers off while Emma hurried to find Snow. However, when he returned to the ballroom, it was to find Emma being marched away by the Evil Queen's soldiers. Hook knew he couldn't do anything and decided to bide his time./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Luckily Hook had also heard the tales of how the Charmings had got together and so he followed David in to the forest. David captured Snow White. It was quite fascinating, if a little bit horrible to see David and Snow flirting. Hook was able to take the initiative and when David asked for the ring back, he was able to back up Snow with the fact that she didn't have the ring, but that he knew where it was. Hook had secured the help he needed to rescue Emma. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Snow had left Hook and David while she went for help. "You excited for your nuptials?" asked Hook./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm marrying Midas' daughter. What's not to be excited about?" David replied miserably./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I don't mean to pry, mate, but you don't exactly look like a man - who's doing this by choice."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Mm. I always thought I'd marry for love. And here I am about to enter into what amounts to a business transaction. A merger of two kingdoms." He inhaled deeply."I don't know./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"This whole ordeal makes me wonder if there's even such a thing as true love."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I once felt as you did, mate, and all it took was meeting the right person and everything changed."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Princess Leia? The one we're rescuing?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Aye. I'd go to the end of the world for her. Or time." He said ironically./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And she for you, I take it?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook chuckled. "I don't know." And the sad thing was that he really didn't. Just as he was making progress, she threw it back in his face. Every single time./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What's the problem?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""There are many complications." He said understating the problem quite a bit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Family? Because my father is making things quite difficult for me." It was strange, but seeing David like this – not hostile – he actually quite liked him. It was a shame that they couldn't be friends back in Storybrooke./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Aye. There's that. I'm not so sure her parents approve of me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Given the lengths you've gone to save her? They'd be crazy not to."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I hope you remember that." Hook said, under his breath. All too soon, it was time for action as Red Riding Hood arrived to help them into the Evil Queen's castle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook was deprived of his dashing rescue because Emma has rescued herself. However, he saw that she had brought a complication. On their way out of the castle to meet Snow, they saw out of one of the grand windows that Snow had been captured and was about to be burned by the Evil Queen. Hook held Emma in his arms, supporting her as she watched her mother be consumed by a fireball./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Back in the forest, a shell-shocked Emma stared into the flames reliving her death in her mind's eye over and over again. She had realized how much she loved her parents too late. Hook tried to comfort her, "After my brother passed, all I could do was relive that final, terrible moment. Don't do that to yourself, love. All we can do in times like these is try to live in the here and now."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Here and now. I'm still here." Emma said shocked and puzzled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""How is that possible? We saw her die." Replied Hook looking equally puzzled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Which means I would never be born."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You should've faded from existence." The realization hit Hook at about the same time that it hit Emma. "Exactly."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, then perhaps she's still alive? " Hook was full of how they should go back and rescue Snow, while trying to bat away damned forest insects. It was David who realized that Snow must have used the black fairy dust to turn herself in to a bug. Even in bug form, Snow was still smart and had called the Blue Fairy to turn her back in to a woman. When Emma saw her mother again, she hugged her, but it felt wrong because Snow didn't recognize her and why would she? It made Emma realise something important about her parents, but she held that feeling inside./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Snow and David were warming up to each other, which left Hook and Emma the problem of the girl she had rescued. The girl refused to go with them, so Emma took a log and knocked her out cold. Hook found it very amusing, "I always knew there was a little pirate in you, Swan." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Snow had skipped out from David, who left in hot pursuit. Emma knew that Snow had only been able to save David because she possessed the weapon, which she had already used. Emma and Hook set off to aid if they were needed. Snow was cleverer than that though and she and David were able to survive to carry on the rest of their story. They had done it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Now all they had to do was to get back to Storybrooke. They return to the Dark One's castle. He had everything in order, but at the last moment he tricked them and locked them in his vault. Emma looked around dismayed at the situation they found themselves in. Hook wasn't so bothered because he knew that Emma could save them as Rumpelstiltskin had sent down the magical items with them. He looked in the mirror, "Well, at least he did us one favor. I'm devilishly handsome again." He chuckled and wandered round the room. He picked up a vase to look at it. Emma sighed and seeing Hook messing with things warned him, "Wait! Don't touch anything! If Rumple's afraid of this stuff, there's got to be a reason." Hook put the vase down chastised. "I'm just trying to figure a way out."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I don't think there is one. And what's the point? You heard what he said. We can't reopen the portal."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""But you can. All he said we need is magic. You're the Saviour, Swan. You can do it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Not anymore. I lost it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""When Zelena died, all of her spells were undone. Your powers should've been restored."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Believe me, if I could make it work, I would," she replied frustrated. "You think I'm faking it?" she asked crossly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I think not having magic makes it a hell of a lot easier for you to run back to New York and pretend to be somebody else. But listen to me, Swan. You're not. It's time to stop running." He challenged her. Moving close to her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You think I don't know that? Yes, I run away. That's how I've always survived. But believe me, I want this to work. I want to go back. I want to stop running."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What's changed your mind?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Watching my mother die. Thinking she was dead You saw what happened. I was so relieved when she was okay. And I hugged you know what I saw in her eyes? Nothing." Her voice broke. "She didn't know who I was. I had saved her and lost her, too. And that's what I've been doing to her since I met her. It's got to stop. When Henry brought me to Storybrooke, he told me I was the Saviour. I didn't see what he was really doing. He was not bringing me back to break a curse. He was bringing me home. Neal was right." He saw the vulnerability in her and was proud that she had chosen to share it with him. He just wished that some of the reason was him. "About what?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You don't have a home until you just miss it. And being with my parents the last few days but not really being with them? I've never missed them more. Storybrooke. It's my home." Hook smiled. He knew what would happen when she admitted her feelings and it had. There was the twinkling of her power."What?" she asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Look down." Emma style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I'd say you've got your magic back. Now, shall we go?" Emma opened the portal like he always knew she could. He picked up the inert maiden, "Well done, Swan." And they both went home./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"When Emma returned home, she asked Hook to sort out the maiden while she rushed to see her parents. She gave them both a hug and told them and Henry that they would be style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe was part of their story and she was part of them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hook hadn't joined them and Emma missed him. She went outside to find him. He was sat in the garden drinking his rum, looking contemplative. Emma felt strangely nervous around him. "So Do you think Rumplestiltskin is right? I'm in the book now. He said everything, besides our little adventure, would go back to normal. Do you think that it is?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""He's right. Otherwise, I'd remember that damn bar wench I kissed." He smiled at her, a seductive smile that Emma knew from younger Hook./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""How would that prove anything?" she flirted back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I know how you kiss. I'd have gone after her. But I didn't. My life went on exactly the same as before." He looked at her and smiled backing off. He didn't want to make the next move, that would have to come from her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, must've been the rum." Emma smiled too at the very very hot memories she had of younger Hook./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Everything's back to normal. You're a bloody hero, Swan."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So are you." Emma meant it, but Hook looked away in embarrassment. She had something to say to Hook and she wanted to say it now. It was the right time. "I wanted to thank you, Killian. For going back for me in the first place in New York. If you hadn't …" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It was the right thing to do." He interrupted echoing what her father had said to Snow after she thanked him for rescuing her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""How did you do it? How did you get to me?" she asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, the curse was coming. I ditched my crew and took the Jolly Roger as fast and as far as I possibly could to outrun it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You outran a curse?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm a hell of a captain." Both of them chuckled. "And once I was outside of the curse's purview, I knew that the walls were down. Transport between the worlds was possible again. All I needed was a magic bean."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Those are not easy to come by."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""They are if you've got something of value to trade." He couldn't look at her when he told her of his sacrifice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And what was that?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Why, the Jolly Roger, of course." It was at that moment that Emma realized how much Hook really did love her. He loved her enough to trade his most valued possession to come and rescue her. He smiled as though it was nothing, covering up the depths of his emotions as he always did with humour./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You traded your ship for me?" Her face fell and she was deadly serious./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He nodded, as serious as Emma now. "Aye." He looked her in the face capturing her eyes, willing her to realise how much he loved her and that she felt a little bit of the same. She leaned in to him and kissed him. Not a passion filled kiss, but one full of love and emotion. His hands caressed her beautiful hair and hers entangled in his hair, not willing to let him go. Their kiss deepened. It was a kiss that rocked their world as they finally let each other know how much they felt for each other. They couldn't get enough of each other. He had brought her home and she had brought him. They both knew that this was the start of something very special./span /p 


End file.
